Bared to You
by jhansel
Summary: Park Chanyeol datang ke hidup Byun Baekhyun bagai petir dalam kegelapan. Ia indah dan brilian, dan mampu menarik Baekhyun dalam pesonanya. Keduanya merupakan cermin yang saling memantulkan luka paling pribadi, dan gairah masing-masing. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. EXO. warn!gs. [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bared To You

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Note : Ini adalah remake dari novel berjudul sama karangan Sylvia Day. Baik ide maupun isi dari buku bukan merupakan milik saya, kecuali beberapa bagian yang saya ubah dan/atau tambahkan demi kepentingan dan realitas cerita.

.

.

Park Chanyeol datang ke dalam hidupku seperti petir dalam kegelapan.

Dia indah dan brilian, bergerigi dan _panas_. Aku belum pernah setertarik ini ke apapun atau siapapun dalam hidupku seperti saat ini padanya. Aku mendambakan sentuhannya seperti obat-obatan, meskipun menyadari itu akan melemahkanku. Aku cacat dan rusak, dan ia membuka retakan di dalam diriku begitu mudah.

Chanyeol tahu. Dia punya iblisnya sendiri. Dan kami akan menjadi cermin yang saling memantulkan luka paling pribadi, dan gairah masing-masing. Ikatan cintanya mengubahku, bahkan ketika aku berdoa bahwa siksaan dari masa lalu tak akan memisahkan kami berdua.

* * *

"Kita harusnya pergi ke bar dan merayakannya."

Aku tidak terkejut oleh pernyataan sungguh-sungguh teman seapartemenku. Oh Sehun selalu menemukan alasan untuk merayakan sesuatu, tidak peduli sekecil apa dan tidak pentingnya hal itu. Aku selalu menganggap itu bagian dari daya tariknya.

"Aku yakin minum-minum di malam sebelum memulai suatu pekerjaan baru adalah ide yang buruk."

"Ayolah, Baek."

Sehun duduk di ruang tamu baru kami, ditengah-tengah setengah lusin kotak-kotak pindahan dan memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. Kami telah membongkar barang-barang selama berhari-hari, tapi dia tetap terlihat mengagumkan. Tubuh langsing, rambut gelap, mata kecokelatan, Sehun adalah seorang pria yang jarang terlihat kurang dari sempurna ketampanannya di setiap hari dalam hidupnya. Aku mungkin membencinya jika dia bukanlah orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak bicara tentang suatu _bender_ ," dia mendesak. "Hanya satu atau dua gelas anggur. Kita bisa datang saat _happy hour_ dan masuk pukul delapan."

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali tepat waktu," Aku mengisyaratkan pada celana yogaku dan baju kaos olahraga ketatku. "Setelah aku selesai bekerja, aku akan pergi ke _gym_."

"Jalan cepat, olahraga lebih cepat." Alis Sehun yang melengkung sempurna membuatku tertawa. Aku benar-benar berharap wajah jutaan wonnya muncul di papan iklan dan majalah _fashion_ di seluruh dunia suatu hari nanti. Tidak peduli ekspresinya, dia adalah seseorang yang mempesona.

"Bagaimana kalau besok setelah bekerja?" Aku mengusulkan sebagai pengganti. "Jika aku bisa berhasil melewati satu hari, itu baru layak dirayakan."

"Sepakat. Aku akan meresmikan dapur baru kita untuk membuat makan malam."

"Uh…" Memasak adalah salah satu kegemaran Sehun, tapi bukanlah salah satu dari bakatnya. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana ia bereksperimen di dapur beberapa minggu yang lalu dan membuat suatu makanan yang tidak pernah berani aku coba, menamainya dengan nama _ramyun ttang_. "Bagus."

Meniup sehelai rambut yang tidak patuh dari wajahnya, dia menyeringai kepadaku. "Kita punya dapur yang hampir semua restoran akan iri. Tak mungkin untuk mengacaukan makanan di sana."

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menuju keluar dengan sebuah lambaian, memilih menghindari sebuah percakapan tentang memasak. Memilih naik elevator untuk turun ke lantai satu, aku tersenyum pada penjaga pintu ketika dia membiarkan aku naik keluar menuju jalan dengan lambaian.

Saat aku melangkah keluar, aroma dan suara Seoul memelukku dan mengundangku untuk menjelajahinya. Aku tidakalh pindah ke lain negara dari rumah lamaku di Gyeonggi, tapi kepindahan ini seperti sedunia jauhnya. Dua kota yang berada di Korea Selatan, satu kota dengan penduduk terbanyak di Korea Selatan, dan satu lagi merupakan kota metropolitan yang merupakan ibukota dari negara tempat aku lahir dan dibesarkan. Dalam mimpiku, aku membayangkan masih tinggal di Gyeonggi sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi karena aku merupakan putri yang patuh, aku malah menemukan diriku di Seoul. Jika Sehun tidak tinggal bersamaku, aku akan merasakan kesepian yang menyedihkan di apartemen yang sewa sebulannya lebih besar daripada penghasilan kebanyakan orang lain selama setahun.

Si penjaga pintu menundukkan kepala bertopinya padaku. "Selamat sore, Nona Byun. Apakah anda memerlukan taksi sore ini?"

"Tidak, tapi terima kasih, Jonghyun," Aku menggoyangkan tumit bulat sepatu fitnessku. "Aku akan jalan kaki saja."

Dia tersenyum. "Sekarang lebih dingin dari siang tadi. Pastinya bisa menyenangkan."

"Aku telah diberitahu aku harus menikmati udara seperti ini sebelum berubah menjadi panas yang lebih kejam."

"Saran yang sangat baik, Nona Byun."

Melangkah keluar dari bawah serambi kaca pintu modern yang entah bagaimana bisa menyatu dengan usia bangunan dan bangunan-bangunan tetangganya, aku menikmati suasana relative tenang jalanan disekitar rumahku yang memiliki pepohonan yang berjajar sebelum aku mencapai kesibukan dan arus lalu lintas di pusat kota. Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap bisa berbaur dengan baik, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih merasa seperti warga Seoul palsu. Aku punya alamat dan pekerjaan, tapi aku masih berhati-hati terhadap kereta bawah tanah dan mengalami kesulitan memanggil taksi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak berjalan di sekitar dengan mata membelalak dan mudah teralihkan perhatiannya, tapi sulit. Ada begitu banyak untuk dilihat dan dialami.

Input sensoriknya menakjubkan—bau knalpot kendaraan bercampur dengan makanan dari gerobak penjual keliling, teriakan pedagang di pinggir jalan bercampur dengan musik dari penghibur jalanan, keajaiban arsitektur, dan mobil. Ya Tuhan. Aliran hingar-bingar mobil yang sangat padat dan penuh tidak seperti apa pun yang pernah kulihat di manapun. Selalu saja ada mobil berlalu lalang, dengan bunyi klakson yang meraung memecahkan telinga. Aku kagum dengan truk sampah yang melayari jalan kecil satu arah dan supir pengiriman paket yang menerjang _bumper-bumper_ lalu lintas sementara menghadapi tenggat waktu yang kaku.

Orang Seoul sejati melaju melalui semua itu, cinta mereka untuk kota ini senyaman dan seakrab seperti sepasang sepatu favorit. Mereka tidak melihat uap mengepul dari lubang ventilasi dan di trotoar dengan kegembiraan yang romantis dan mereka tidak berkedip mata ketika tanah bergetar di bawah kaki mereka saat kereta bawah tanah menderu dibawah, sementara aku tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan melenturkan jari-jari kakiku. Seoul adalah cinta yang baru bagiku. Mataku bercahaya dan itu terlihat jelas.

Jadi aku harus benar-benar 'bermain dingin' saat aku berjalan ke gedung tempatku akan bekerja. Sejauh pekerjaanku berjalan, setidaknya, aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin memperoleh penghidupan didasarkan pada kemampuanku sendiri dan itu berarti posisi tingkat awal. Mulai besok pagi, aku akan jadi asisten dari Lee Jinki di salah satu biro iklan terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Ayah tiriku, pemodal besar Hong Jungsoo, kesal ketika aku mengambil pekerjaan itu, menunjuk bahwa jika aku kurang berharga diri tinggi, aku malah bisa bekerja dengan temannya dan memperoleh keuntungan dari koneksi itu.

"Kau keras kepala seperti ayahmu," katanya. "Butuh waktu selamanya untuk dia melunasi pinjaman mahasiswamu dengan gajinya sebagai polisi."

Itu telah menjadi pertengkaran besar, dengan ayahku yang tidak mau mundur. "Terkutuk jika pria lain yang akan membayar pendidikan anakku!" Byun Sungjin telah mengatakan itu ketika Jungsoo membuat tawaran. Aku menghormati itu. Aku menduga ayah tiriku juga, meskipun ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Aku mengerti kedua sisi maksud pria-pira itu, karena aku berjuang untuk melunasi pinjamanku sendiri, dan gagal. Itu adalah titik kebangaan bagi ayahku. Ibuku telah menolak untuk menikah dengannya, tapi dia tidak pernah goyah dari tekadnya untuk menjadi ayahku dengan setiap cara yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya.

Mengetahui tak ada gunanya untuk gusar dengan frustasi lama, aku berfokus untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan secepat mungkin. Aku sengaja memilih untuk memotong pendek perjalanan selama waktu sibuk pada hari Senin, jadi aku senang ketika aku tiba di gedung Park Corporation, yang merupakan rumah bagi biro iklan yang akan menjadi tempat kerjaku, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas dan memandang deretan bangunan seluruhnya dari bawah sampai ke atas langit. Gedung Park Corporation ini mengesankan, puncak menara ramping berkilauan seperti batu safir yang menembus awan. Aku tahu dari wawancaraku sebelumnya bahwa interior di sisi lain yang memiliki pintu bergulir berhias bingkai tembaga juga sama-sama menakjubkan, dengan dinding dan lantai marmer keemasan, dan meja keamanan yang dicat aluminium dan pintu putar.

Aku menarik kartu pengenal baruku keluar dari saku bagian dalam celanaku dan mengangkatnya kepada dua orang penjaga berpakaian setelan bisnis hitam di meja. Mereka menghentikanku juga, tak diragukan lagi karena aku berpakaian kurang sopan, tapi kemudian mereka membiarkanku lewat. Setelah aku selesai naik lift ke lantai dua puluh, aku telah memiliki gambaran waktu umum untuk seluruh rute dari pintu ke pintu. Berhasil.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju deretan lift ketika seorang wanita langsing berambut coklat cantik dengan dompetnya yang menyangkut di pintu putar dan terbalik, menumpahkan banyak uang recehan. Koin-koin menghujani marmer dan berguling jauh, dan aku menyaksikan orang-orang menghindari kekacauan dan terus berjalan seolah-olah mereka tidak melihatnya. Aku meringis bersimpati dan berjongkok untuk membantu wanita itu mengumpulkan uangnya, seperti yang dilakukan salah satu penjaga.

"Terimakasih," katanya, melemparkan senyum terburu-buru dengan cepat.

Aku tersenyum balik. "Tidak masalah. Aku pernah mengalaminya."

Aku baru saja berjongkok untuk meraih keeping koin 100 won yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk ketika aku berhadapan dengan sepasang sepatu _oxford_ hitam mewah terbungkus celana panjang hitam. Aku menunggu sebentar untuk orang itu bergerak keluar dari jalanku dan ketika dia tidak bergerak, aku mendongakkan leherku untuk memungkinkan arah tatapanku meningkat.

Setelan tiga potong jas mengenai lebih dari satu 'tombol panas'ku, tapi tubuh yang tinggi, ramping, dan terlihat kuat yang berada di dalamnya lah yang membuatnya sensasional. Namun, sepanas apapun semua kelelakian yang megah itu, baru ketika aku sampai wajah pria itu aku benar-benar menyerah kalah.

Wow. Hanya wow.

Dia menjatuhkan diri dengan bungkukan yang elegan langsung di depanku. Terpukul dengan semua maskulinitas indah di depan mataku, aku hanya bisa menatap, tertegun. Kemudian sesuatu bergeser di antara kami. Saat ia menatapku, ia berubah. Seolah-olah perisai meluncur menjauh dari matanya, mengungkapkan kekuatan kehendak yang mengisap udara dari paru-paruku. Daya tarik intens yang ia pancarkan semakin bertambah kekuatannya, menjadi suatu tenaga dengan kesan hampir nyata, bergetar dan tak ada henti-hentinya.

Bereaksi murni pada insting, aku bergeser ke belakang, dan jatuh tergeletak rata di pantatku.

Sikuku berdenyut-denyut dari kontak keras dengan lantai marmer, tapi aku hampir tidak merasakan sakit. Aku terlalu sibuk menatap, terpaku oleh orang di depanku. Rambut coklat membingkai wajah yang mempesona. Struktur tulangnya akan membuat pematung menangis dengan sukacita, sementara mulutnya yang tergores kuat, hidung seperti belati, dan mata coklat intens membuatnya tampak menarik. Matanya itu menyipit sedikit, sementara wajahnya diatur supaya terlihat tenang.

Baju kemeja dan jas keduanya berwarna hitam, tapi dasinya cocok sempurna dengan iris matanya yang brilian. Matanya cerdas dan menilai, menembus kedalam mataku. Detak jantungku bertambah cepat, bibirku terbuka untuk mengakomodasi nafas yang jadi lebih cepat. Dia berbau sangat harum. Bukan _cologne_. _Body wash_ , mungkin. Atau sampo. Apa pun itu, baunya lezat, seperti dia.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mengekspos manset onyx dan jam yang tampak sangat mahal. Dengan nafas gemetar, aku meletakkan tanganku dalam tangannya. Denyut nadiku melompat ketika cengkeramannya diperkuat. Sentuhannya terasa beraliran listrik, mengirim kejutan ke lenganku yang mendirikan rambut di tengkukku. Dia tidak bergerak sejenak, sebuah garis kerutan mengisi jarak antara alis yang terpotong dengan arogan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya berbudaya, berat dan halus, dengan keserakan yang membuat perutku berdenyut.

Hal ini membawa pikiranku ke seks. Seks yang luar biasa. Aku berpikir sejenak bahwa dia mungkin bisa membuatku orgasme hanya dengan berbicara cukup lama.

Bibirku kering, jadi aku menjilatnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia berdiri dengan keanggunan yang efisien, menarikku berdiri bersamanya. Kami mempertahankan kontak mata karena aku tidak bisa berpaling. Dia lebih muda dari asumsiku pada awalnya. Lebih muda dari tiga puluh, dugaanku, tapi matanya jauh lebih berambisi. Tatapan yang keras, tajam, dan cerdas.

Aku merasa tertarik kearahnya, seolah-olah ada tali yang mengikat pinggangku dan dia dengan perlahan-lahan dan tak terelakkan menariknya.

Berkedip keluar dari setengah bingungku, aku melepaskannya. Dia tak hanya indah. Dia, memikat. Ia adalah tipe pria yang membuat wanita ingin merobek kemejanya sampai terbuka dan menonton kancing-kancingnya bertebaran bersama dengan ketahanan dirinya.

Aku menatap dirinya dengan baju beradab, sopan, mahalnya dan berpikir tentang persetubuhan yang kasar, primal dan tipe yang bisa membuatku mencakar seprai. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini sebelumnya, terlebih karena aku memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Selama ini aku hanya menyalurkan hasratku lewat menonton video, atau membaca novel-novel bergenre romansa erotis. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencapai tahap yang lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman bibir dengan mantan-mantan kekasihku.

Dia membungkuk dan mengambil kartu tanda pengenalku yang aku tidak sadari telah aku jatuhkan, membebaskanku dari tatapan provokatifnya. Otakku tergagap kembali bekerja. Aku jengkel dengan diriku sendiri karena merasa canggung ketika dia sepenuhnya tenang.

Dan kenapa?

Karena aku terpesona, sialan.

Dia melirik ke arahku dan posenya—hampir berlutut di depanku—membuat miring keseimbanganku lagi. Dia membalas tatapanku saat ia bangkit.

"Apakah kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau seharusnya duduk selama satu menit."

Wajahku panas. Betapa indahnya untuk tampil canggung dan kikuk di depan orang yang paling percaya diri dan anggun yang pernah aku temui.

"Aku hanya kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku baik-baik saja."

Berpaling, aku melihat wanita yang telah tertumpah isi dompetnya. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada penjaga yang membantunya, kemudian berbalik mendekatiku, meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Aku menghadap kearahnya dan mengulurkan segenggam koin yang aku kumpulkan, tapi tatapannya tersangkut pada Dewa dalam setelan dan dia segera lupa padaku sama sekali. Setelah beberapa saat, aku hanya mengulurkan tangan dan membuang koin-koin itu ke dalam tas wanita itu. Lalu aku mengambil resiko melirik pria itu lagi, menemukan dia menontonku bahkan saat si wanita rambut coklat menyemburkan banyak ucapan terima kasih. Untuk dia. Bukan untukku, tentu saja, orang yang sebenarnya benar-benar membantunya.

Aku berbicara padanya. "Boleh aku meminta kartuku, tolong?"

Dia memberikannya kembali kepadaku. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk mengambilnya tanpa menyentuhnya, jari-jarinya menyentuhku, mengirimkan arus kesadaran itu ke seluruh tubuhku sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih," gerutuku sebelum melewatinya dan mendorong pintu putar, keluar ke jalanan.

Aku berhenti sejenak di trotoar, meneguk dalam-dalam udara Seoul yang diwarnai dengan sejuta hal yang berbeda, beberapa bagus dan beberapa beracun. Ada mobil hitam licin di depan bangunan dan aku melihat bayanganku di jendela gelap tak bernoda dari mobil itu. Aku memerah dan mata coklatku terlalu berbinar. Aku tidak pernah melihat apa yang terlihat di wajahku ini sebelumnya, tapi aku tahu apa arti dari pandangan ini. Pandangan ini adalah pandangan ' _aku-siap-bercinta_ ' dan pandangan ini sama sekali tak ada urusannya untuk berada di wajahku sekarang.

 _Tuhan, aku butuh pegangan._

Lima menit bersama Tuan Gelap dan Berbahaya, dan aku dipenuhi dengan energy kegelisahan yang mengganggu. Aku masih bisa merasakannya, dorongan yang tak dapat dipahami untuk kembali ke dalam, dimana ia berada. Aku bisa membuat argument bahwa aku belum selesai melakukan urusanku di Park Corporation, tapi aku tahu aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri nanti. Berapa kali aku mau membuat diriku terlihat bodoh dalam satu hari?

"Cukup," aku mengomeli diriku sendiri dibawah nafasku. "Bergeraklah."

Klakson berbunyi saat salah satu taksi melesat di depan taksi lain dengan jarak keduanya hanya beberapa senti dan kemudian menginjak rem saat pejalan kaki yang berani melangkah ke perempatan sedetik sebelum lampu berganti. Teriakan terjadi, rentetan makian dan selanjutnya gerakan tangan yang tidak benar-benar menyatakan kemarahan. Dalam beberapa detik semua pihak akan melupakan kejadian itu, yang hanya merupakan salah satu selingan dalam tempo alami kota ini. Saat aku menyatu ke dalam aliran lalu lintas pejalan kaki dan berangkat menuju _gym_ , senyum menggoda terlintas di mulutku.

 _Ah, Seoul,_ pikirku, merasa mantap lagi. _Kau keren._

.

.

Aku telah merencanakan untuk pemansan di _treadmill_ , kemudian menghabiskan jam dengan beberapa mesin, tapi ketika aku melihat bahwa kelas pemula ' _kickboxing_ ' akan di mulai, aku malahan mengikuti massa murid yang menunggu. Pada saat itu berakhir, aku merasa lebih seperti diriku. Otot-ototku bergetar sempurna dengan kelelahan dan aku tahu aku akan tidur nyenyak malam nanti.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Aku menyeka keringat dari wajahku dengan handuk dan menatap pria muda yang berbicara kepadaku. Kurus dan berotot licin, dia memiliki mata cokelat yang tajam dan kulit putih yang sempurna. Bulu matanya tebal dan panjang yang membuat iri.

"Terimakasih," mulutku berputar menunjukan sesal. "Cukup jelas ini adalah pertama kalinya buatku, ya?"

Dia nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Shin Hoseok."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau memiliki keluwesan alami, Baekhyun. Aku bahkan tidak menduga dengan badan sekecil itu—bukannya meremehkan—kau memiliki keluwesan yang, dengan sedikit latihan, akan bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang jagoan KO. Di sebuah kota seperti Seoul, tahu bela diri sangatlah penting."

Dia menunjuk ke sebuah papan tempel yang digantung di dinding. Itu ditutupi dengan kartu nama dan selebaran yang dijepit dengan paku payung. Merobek salah satu bendera dari dasar selembar kertas neon, ia menunjukkan itu kepadaku.

"Pernah dengar _Krav Maga_?"

"Sepertinya pernah, dari film."

"Aku mengajar itu, dan aku akan senang untuk mengajarimu. Ini alamat _website_ ku dan nomor telpon."

Aku mengagumi pendekatannya, langsung, seperti tatapannya, dan senyumannya yang tulus. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bertujuan kearah mencari seorang anggota, tapi ia cukup santai tentang hal itu sehingga aku tidak bisa yakin.

Hoseok menyilangkan lengannya, memamerkan otot bisep yang terlatih. Dia mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan dan celana hitam panjang. Sepatu _converse_ nya tampak butut namun nyaman, dan tato tribal mengintip dari kerahnya. "Di _website_ ku ada jadwal jam-jam latihannya. Kau harus datang dan menonton, melihat apakah itu cocok untukmu."

"Aku pasti akan memikirkannya."

"Lakukan itu," dia mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan genggamannya solid dan percaya diri. "Aku berharap untuk bisa melihatmu datang."

.

.

Apartemen berbau sedap ketika aku pulang ke rumah dan Yoon Mirae melantunkan lagu penuh penjiwaan melalui speaker _surround-sound_. Aku memandang ke seberang bidang lantai terbuka menuju dapur dan melihat Sehun yang asyik menggumamkan lirik sambil berkutat dengan penggorengan. Ada botol _soju_ terbuka di meja dan dua gelas, salah satunya setengah penuh dengan _soju_.

"Hei," seruku saat aku semakin dekat. "Kau masak apa? Dan apakah aku punya waktu untuk mandi dulu?"

Ia menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas lain dan meletakannya di meja untukku, gerak-geriknya trampil dan elegan. Tak seorangpun akan tahu dari hanya melihat dirinya bahwa dia telah menghabiskan masa kecilnya berpindah-pindah antara ibu yang kecanduan obat dan panti asuhan, diikuti oleh fasilitas untuk penahanan anak dan remaja dan rehabilitasi negara.

"Nasi goreng _kimchi_. Tahan mandinya, makan malam sudah siap. Bersenang-senang hari ini?"

"Begitu aku ke _gym_ , iya," aku menarik keluar salah satu kursi dan duduk. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang kelas _kickboxing_ dan Shin Hoseok.

"Mau pergi denganku?"

" _Krav Maga?_ " Sehun menggeleng. "Itu _hardcore_. Aku akan mendapatkan memar dan itu akan mengancam pekerjaanku. Tapi aku akan pergi denganmu untuk mengeceknya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika orang ini seseorang yang sinting."

Aku melihatnya tersenyum puas ke dalam penggorengan yang terisi dengan nasi goreng.

"Seorang yang sinting, ya?"

Ayahku mengajarkanku untuk membaca orang cukup baik, sehingga aku tahu bahwa 'sang Dewa dalam setelan' adalah masalah. Orang-orang biasa menawarkan senyum murahan ketika mereka membantu seseorang, hanya untuk membuat koneksi sesaat yang melancarkan jalan.

Lagipula, aku tidak tersenyum padanya juga.

" _Baby_ Baek," Sehun memanggil, menarik piring dari lemari. "Kau seorang wanita yang menakjubkan. Aku mempertanyakan setiap pria yang tidak punya nyali untuk memintamu langsung untuk berkencan."

Aku mengerutkan hidungku padanya. Dia mengatur piring yang berisi nasi goreng di depanku.

"Kau punya sesuatu di pikiranmu. Apa itu?"

Aku menangkap gagang sendok yang mencuat dari piring dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari makanan.

"Aku pikir aku bertemu dengan orang ter _panas_ di planet ini. Mungkin orang terpanas dalam sejarah dunia."

"Oh? Kupikir aku orangnya. Ceritakan lebih banyak."

Sehun tetap tinggal di sisi lain dari meja, lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan makan. Aku melihat dia mengambil beberapa gigitan racikannya sendiri sebelum aku merasa cukup berani untuk mencobanya sendiri.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan, sungguh. Aku akhirnya tergeletak di pantatku sendiri di lobi Park Corporation, dan dia memberiku bantuan untuk berdiri."

"Tinggi atau pendek? Rambutnya terang atau gelap? Tegap atau langsing? Warna mata?"

Aku membasahi gigitan keduaku dengan _soju_. "Tinggi. Gelap. Langsing dan tegap. Mata coklat. Kaya raya, dinilai dari pakaian dan aksesorisnya. Dan dia benar-benar seksi. Kau tahu bagaimana—beberapa pria _panas_ tidak membuat hormonmu menggila, sementara beberapa orang yang tak menarik memiliki daya tarik seks yang besar. Orang ini memiliki semuanya."

Perutku bergetar seperti ketika si Gelap dan Berbahaya menyentuhku. Dalam pikiranku, aku teringat wajah mempesonanya sejelas kristal. Seharusnya illegal bagi seorang pria untuk menjadi begitu _mind-blowing_. Aku masih belum pulih dari penggorengan sel-sel otakku.

Sehun mengatur sikunya di meja dan bersandar, poni panjangnya menutupi salah satu mata cokelat terangnya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi setelah dia membantumu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Aku pergi."

"Apa? Kau tidak bergenit-genit dengannya?"

Aku menggigit lagi, makanan ini benar-benar tidak buruk. Atau mungkin aku hanya kelaparan.

"Dia bukan tipe pria yang bisa aku goda, Sehun."

"Taka da pria yang tak bisa kau goda. Bahkan orang-orang yang sudah menikah dan bahagia menikmati sedikit godaan tidak berbahaya sekali-kali."

"Tak ada yang tidak berbahaya tentang orang ini," kataku datar.

"Ah, salah satu dari mereka," Sehun mengangguk bijaksana. " _Bad boy_ bisa menyenangkan, jika kau tidak terlalu dekat."

Tentu saja dia akan tahu, pria dan wanita dari segala usia jatuh di bawah kakinya. Namun, entah bagaimana ia berhasil untuk memilih partner yang salah setiap waktu. Dia berkencan dengan penguntit, dan tukang selingkuh, dan kekasih yang akan mengancam akan bunuh diri karena dia, dan kekasih dengan orang signifikan lain yang tak mereka ceritakan—sebut semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi dalam suatu hubungan, dan Sehun telah mengalami semuanya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bahwa pria ini pernah bersenang-senang," kataku. "Dia terlalu intens. Namun, aku yakin dia akan luar biasa di ranjang dengan segala intensitas yang ada."

"Sekarang kau baru bicara. Lupakan orang nyata. Cukup gunakan wajahnya dalam fantasimu dan membuatnya sempurna di sana."

Memilih untuk mengeluarkan pria itu dari kepalaku sama sekali, aku mengganti topik. "Kau punya kegiatan besok?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun melontarkan rincian jadwal dirinya, menyebutkan sebuah iklan celana _jeans_ , _self-tanner_ , pakaian dalam, dan _cologne_. Aku mendorong segala sesuatu yang lain keluar dari pikiranku dan terfokus pada dirinya dan keberhasilannya yang berkembang. Permintaan untuk Oh Sehun meningkat dari hari ke hari, dan ia membangun sebuah reputasi dengan fotografer dan dikenal sebagai orang yang profesional dan cepat. Aku sangat senang untuknya dan sangat bangga. Dia telah berusaha keras dan telah melalui begitu banyak hal.

Tidak sampai setelah makan malam aku baru memperhatikan dua kotak hadiah besar disandarkan di sisi sofa. "Apa itu?"

"Itu," kata Sehun, bergabung denganku di ruang tamu, "adalah barang paling utama."

Aku tahu dengan seketika itu dari ayah tiriku dan ibuku. Uang adalah sesuatu yang ibuku butuhkan agar bahagia dan aku senang bahwa Jungsoo, suami nomor tiga, tidak hanya bisa mengisi kebutuhan itu untuknya tapi juga semua hal-hal lain dengan baik. Aku sering berharap itu bisa menjadi akhirnya, tapi ibuku kesulitan menerima bahwa aku tidak memandang uang dengan cara yang sama seperti dia.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Sehun melemparkan lengannya di bahuku, sangat mudah baginya karena ia jauh lebih tinggi dariku. "Jangan tidak bersyukur. Dia mencintai ibumu. Dia suka memanjakan ibumu, dan ibumu suka memanjakanmu. Dia melakukan ini untuk ibumu."

Sambil mendesah, aku mengakui maksudnya. "Apa itu?"

"Pakaian _glamour_ untuk makan malam di penggalangan dana pusat advokasi pada hari Sabtu. Gaun kejutan untukmu dan tuksedo bagiku, karena membeli hadiah bagiku adalah apa yang dilakukannya untukmu. Kau lebih toleran jika aku berada didekatmu untuk mendengarkanmu menggerutu."

"Benar sekali. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena dia tahu itu."

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Paman Jungsoo tak akan menjadi _bazillionaire_ jika ia tak tahu segala hal," Sehun menangkap tanganku dan menariknya. "Ayolah, lihat sekali saja."

.

.

Aku mendorong melewati pintu Park Corporation menuju lobby 10 menit sebelum pukul Sembilan hari berikutnya. Ingin membuat kesan terbaik pada hari pertamaku, aku pergi dengan memakai gaun sederhana dipasangkan dengan sepatu bot hitam yang aku pasang sebagai pengganti sepatu jalanku saat lift naik. Rambut coklat gelapku digulung seperti sanggul indah yang menyerupai angka delapan, kreasi dari Sehun. Aku adalah orang kompeten tentang rambut, tapi ia bisa menciptakan gaya yang merupakan suatu adikarya. Aku mengenakan anting mutiara kecil yang ayahku telah berikan padaku sebagai hadiah kelulusan dan jam Rolex dari ayah tiriku dan ibuku.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku menaruh perhatian terlalu banyak ke penampilanku, tapi ketika aku melangkah ke lobby aku ingat pernah tergeletak di lantai ini dengan pakaian olahragaku dan aku bersyukur aku tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang ceroboh itu.

Dua penjaga keamanan tampaknya tidak menarik kesimpulan ketika aku memamerkan kartu tanda pengenalku dalam perjalanan ke pintu putar.

20 lantai kemudian, aku keluar menuju serambi kantor biro iklan tempatku bekerja. Sebelum aku masuk, ada dinding kaca antipeluru yang membingkai pintu ganda menuju ruang resepsionis. Resepsionis di meja berbentuk bulan sabit melihat lencana milikku yang aku angkat di depan kaca masuk. Dia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu saat aku menyimpan kartu tanda pengenalku.

"Hai, Doyeon," aku menegurnya ketika aku masuk ke dalam, mengagumi blus berwarna buah _cranberry_ nya. Dia adalah seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi dan langsing, dan sangat cantik. Rambutnya gelap dan tebal, dibiarkan panjang mencapai punggung. Matanya cokelat cerah dan hangat, dan bibirnya penuh dan merah muda alami.

"Baekhyun, hai. Lee _sajangnim_ belum datang, tapi kau tahu kan kau harus kemana?"

"Tentu saja."

Dengan sebuah lambaian, aku mengambil lorong di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis sepanjang jalan sampai ujung, di mana aku memilih belok kiri lagi dan berakhir di ruang yang sebelumnya adalah ruang terbuka namun sekarang dibagi menjadi bilik-bilik. Salah satu adalah milikku dan aku langsung pergi ke sana. Aku menjatuhkan dompetku dan tas ke laci bawah meja logam serbagunaku, kemudian menghidupkan komputerku. Aku telah membawa beberapa barang untuk personalisasi ruanganku dan aku menarik mereka keluar. Salah satunya adalah kolase tiga foto berbingkai—aku dan Sehun di pantai, ibu dan ayah tiriku di _yacht_ mereka, berlibur entah di negara mana, dan ayahku saat bertugas di Busan, dengan mobil polisinya. Barang lainnya adalah rangkaian bunga kaca warna-warni yang Sehun baru saja berikan tadi pagi sebagai suatu hadiah 'hari pertama'. Aku letakkan itu di samping kumpulan kecil foto-foto dan duduk kembali untuk melihat hasilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

Aku bangkit berdiri untuk menghadapi bosku. "Selamat pagi, Lee _sajangnim_."

"Tolong panggil aku Jinki. Datanglah ke ruang kantorku."

Aku mengikutinya melintasi jalur lorong, sekali lagi berpikir bahwa bos baruku sangat ramah kelihatannya, dengan kulit putih, dan mata sipit jenaka, serta senyumnya yang terlihat tulus dan ramah. Dia langsing dan bugar, dan ia membawa dirinya dengan sikap tenang, yakin, yang mengilhami rasa percaya dan hormat.

Dia menunjuk pada salah satu dari dua kursi di depan meja kacanya dan menunggu sampai aku duduk untuk menempati kursinya. Dengan latar belakang langit dan gedung pencakar langit, Jinki tampak sukses dan berkuasa. Dia, pada kenyataannya, hanya seorang manajer junior dan kantornya seukuran lemari bila dibandingkan yang diduduki oleh direksi dan eksekutif, tapi tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan itu.

Dia bersandar dan tersenyum.

"Apakah kau telah menetap di apartemenmu?"

Aku terkejut dia ingat, tapi juga menghargainya. Aku telah bertemu dengannya pada wawancara keduaku, dan aku langsung menyukainya.

"Sebagian besar sudah," jawabku. "Masih ada beberapa kotak yang terpencar di sana-sini."

"Kau pindah dari Gyeonggi, kan? Kota yang nyaman, tapi agak berbeda dari Seoul. Apakah kau merindukan keadaan di sana?"

"Jujur saja, aku rindu. Tapi aku tidak bisa lari kembali ke Gyeonggi hanya karena aku merindukan tempat asalku, kan?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Jadi, ini hari pertamamu dan kau asisten pertamaku, jadi kita harus membiasakan diri sambil jalan. Aku tak terbiasa untuk mendelegasikan pekerjaan, tapi aku yakin aku akan terbiasa dengan cepat."

Aku langsung tenang. "Aku ingin sekali dapat didelegasikan."

"Mempunyai dirimu disini adalah langkah besar bagiku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau senang bekerja di sini. Apa kau mau kopi? Teh?"

"Kopi termasuk salah satu daftar minuman utamaku."

"Ah, seorang asisten yang punya kesamaan denganku," Senyumnya melebar. "Aku tak akan memintamu untuk mengambilkan kopi untukku, tapi aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau membantuku mencari tahu bagaimana menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi satu-cangkir baru yang mereka letakkan di dalam ruang istirahat."

Aku nyengir. "Tidak masalah."

"Betapa menyedihkan bahwa aku tidak memiliki apa pun untukmu," Ia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya malu-malu. "Bagaimana jika aku menunjukkan apa yang aku kerjakan dan kita akan mulai dari sana?"

.

.

Sisa hari berlalu tak terasa. Jinki membicarakan dasar-dasar dengan dua orang klien dan mengadakan pertemuan panjang dengan tim kreatif mengerjakan konsep ide untuk sebuah sekolah dagang. Itu adalah proses yang menarik dilihat secara langsung, bagaimana departemen mengambil tongkat dari satu sama lain untuk membawa suatu kampanye dari proposisi sampai membuahkan hasil. Aku bisa tinggal lebih lama hanya untuk mendapatkan nuansa yang lebih baik dari tata letak kantor, tapi telponku berbunyi 10 menit sebelum pukul lima.

"Kantor Lee Jinki. Byun Baekhyun disini."

"Bawa pantatmu pulang kerumah, jadi kita bisa pergi keluar untuk acara minum yang kau tunda kemarin."

Ketegasan pura-pura Sehun ini membuatku tersenyum. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pulang."

Mematikan komputerku, aku keluar. Ketika aku sampai di lift, aku mengeluarkan ponselku untuk mengirim pesan cepat berisi 'dalam perjalanan' untuk Sehun. Suara _ding_ mengingatkanku lift mana yang sedang berhenti di lantaiku dan aku pindah untuk berdiri di depannya, sebentar perhatianku kembali untuk menekan tombol kirim. Ketika pintu terbuka, aku melangkah ke depan. Aku mendongak untuk melihat kemana aku akan pergi saat mata cokelat gelap bertemu dengan mataku. Napasku tertahan. Sang Dewa seks adalah satu-satunya penghuni.

* * *

Gimana? Saya baru aja abis selesai baca Bared to You dan entah kenapa otak langsung aja _connect_ bikin remake versi ChanBaek. Kalau mau dilanjutin, silakan tinggalkan review, biar saya jadi semangat gitu ngelanjutinnya walaupun ini hanya remake. Saya sejujurnya pengen bikin fanfic baru lagi, tapi apa daya otak lagi buntu, jadi akhirnya milih buat remake. Dan maaf kalau ada informasi tentang Korea yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya(?) kan secara saya belom pernah ke Korea.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Bared To You

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Note : Ini adalah remake dari novel berjudul sama karangan Sylvia Day. Baik ide maupun isi dari buku bukan merupakan milik saya, kecuali beberapa bagian yang saya ubah dan/atau tambahkan demi kepentingan dan realitas cerita.

* * *

Dasinya perak dan kemejanya putih cemerlang, tidak ada yang mencolok, menegaskan warna cokelat pada iris matanya, menakjubkan. Berdiri di sana dengan jas terbuka dan tangan yang dimasukan dengan santai ke dalam saku celananya, melihat dirinya saja seolah-olah aku berlari menabrak dinding yang sebelumnya aku tak tahu ada di sana.

Aku tersentak dan berhenti, pandanganku terpaku pada pria yang lebih luar biasa dari yang kuingat. Rambut agak panjangnya yang seksi adalah mahkota dari seorang _bad boy_ yang sangat _panas_ di balik pesona seorang pengusaha sukses, seperti lapisan krim di atas _brownie sundae_. Seperti ibuku pernah bilang, hanya bajingan dan perampok yang memiliki rambut seperti dia.

Tanganku mengepal melawan dorongan untuk menyentuhnya, ingin mengetahui apakah rambut tebalnya terasa halus mirip sutra jika disentuh.

Pintu mulai menutup. Dia segera melangkah maju dan menekan tombol di panel untuk menahannya supaya tetap terbuka. "Ada banyak ruang untuk kita berdua, Baekhyun."

Bunyi dari suara yang tak tergoyahkan menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

Lalu aku ingat bahwa dia mengambilkan kartu ID-ku ketika aku menjatuhkannya di lobi. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku ingin berdebat, mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sedang menunggu seseorang jadi aku bisa turun dengan lift lain, tapi otakku segera melesat kembali beraksi.

Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Jelas dia bekerja di Park Corporation ini. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan mengapa aku harus menghindar? Jika aku ingin mewujudkan keinginanku di mana aku bisa melihat dia tanpa terpengaruh pesonanya yang panas, aku perlu melihat dia sesering mungkin, sehingga melihat dia akan seperti melihat semacam mebel yang tak penting.

Ha! Kalau saja.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. "Terimakasih."

Dia menekan tombol dan melangkah mundur lagi. Pintu tertutup dan lift mulai turun. Aku segera menyesali keputusanku berada di dalam lift bersama dia. Sadar akan keberadaan dirinya, kulitku langsung meremang. Ia adalah kekuatan ampuh di ruang sekecil ini, memancarkan sebuah energi yang bisa dirasakan dan magnet seksual yang membuat kakiku bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Nafasku jadi tidak teratur, begitu juga dengan detak jantungku. Aku merasakan lagi adanya tarikan yang tak bisa dijelaskan kearahnya, seolah-olah ia memancarkan permintaan tanpa kata dan aku secara naluri menyesuaikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"Menikmati hari pertamamu?" Ia bertanya, mengejutakan aku. Suaranya menggema, mengalir di atas tubuhku dengan irama yang menggoda. Bagaimana sih dia bisa tahu ini adalah hari pertamaku?

"Ya, benar," jawabku datar. "Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

Aku merasakan tatapannya bergeser ke raut wajahku, tapi aku tetap menjaga perhatianku yang terlatih ke pintu lift aluminium. Jantungku berdebar-debar di dalam dadaku, perutku bergetar dengan liar. Aku merasa seperti diaduk-aduk, keluar dari permainanku.

"Yah, ini bukan hari pertamaku," jawabnya agak geli. "Tapi berhasil dengan baik. Dan jadi semakin baik karena adanya kemajuan."

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum. Lift melambat di lantai dua belas dan tiga orang dalam satu kelompok masuk, berbicara penuh semangat di antara mereka sendiri. Aku melangkah mundur memberi ruang untuk mereka, mundur ke sudut yang berlawanan di lift dari si Gelap dan Berbahaya itu. Hanya saja, ia juga melangkah ke samping bersamaan denganku. Kami tiba-tiba berdiri lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Ia membetulkan dasinya supaya terikat sempurna, lengannya menyenggolku saat melakukan itu. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk mengabaikan kesadaran akutku darinya dengan berkonsentrasi pada percakapan yang berlangsung di depan kami. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya di sana, berdiri di sampingku. Semua sempurna, tampan dan aromanya menggiurkan. Pikiranku melarikan diri dariku, berfantasi tentang bagaimana keras tubuhnya di balik setelan itu, bagaimana rasanya terhadap diriku.

Saat lift sampai di lobi, aku hampir saja mengerang dengan lega. Aku menunggu dengan tak sabar sampai lift kosong dan di kesempatan pertama yang aku dapatkan, aku mengambil langkah ke depan.

Tapi yang tak aku kira adalah tangannya yang tiba-tiba melingkar tegas di pinggangku, dengan dia yang berjalan keluar di sampingku, mengarahkan aku. Sensasi sentuhannya di tempat yang begitu rentan, berdesir melalui tubuhku.

Kami mencapai pintu putar dan dia melepas tangannya, dan anehnya membuatku merasa kehilangan. Aku melirik kearahnya, berusaha untuk membacanya, tetapi meskipun dia menatapku, wajahnya tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Baekhyun!"

Menyaksikan Sehun duduk bersandar dengan santai pada tiang marmer di lobi merubah segalanya. Dia mengenakan _jeans_ yang memamerkan kaki panjangnya dan _sweater_ hijau lembut kedodoran. Dia dengan mudah menarik perhatian semua orang di lobi.

Aku melambat saat aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan Dewa seks melewati kami, berjalan melalui pintu putar dan duduk dengan anggun di belakang mobil yang pernah kulihat di pinggir jalan kemarin malam.

Sehun bersiul saat mobil menjauh. "Wah, wah. Dari caramu memandangnya, itu adalah pria yang kau ceritakan kemarin, kan?"

"Oh, ya. Itu jelas dia."

"Kalian bekerja bersama?" Menautkan tangannya padaku, Sehun menarikku keluar ke jalan melalui pintu biasa.

"Tidak," Aku berhenti di trotoar untuk berganti memakai _flat_ _shoes_ nyaman untuk jalan, bersandar pada Sehun saat pejalan kaki mengalir di sekitar kami. "Aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia bertanya apakah aku punya hari pertama yang baik, jadi sebaiknya aku mencari tahu."

"Yah…" Sehun menyeringai dan menyangga sikuku saat aku melompat canggung dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana orang bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dekatnya. Sesaat tadi otakku seperti digoreng."

"Aku yakin itu adalah pengaruh universal," aku meluruskan tubuhku. "Ayo kita jalan. Aku butuh minum."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ada denyut di belakang kepalaku yang mengejekku karena minum lebih dari satu gelas alkohol tadi malam. Namun, saat aku naik lift menuju lantai dua puluh, aku tak menyesal mabuk sebanyak yang seharusnya. Pilihanku adalah salah satu antara terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol atau memutar vibratorku, dan terkutuklah jika aku mendapat orgasme yang diberikan oleh fantasiku atas si Gelap dan Berbahaya. Bukan berarti dia tahu atau bahkan peduli bahwa ia membuatku begitu terangsang, tapi aku tahu dan aku tak ingin memberikan kepuasan pada fantasi itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Aku melonjak terkejut saat Jinki tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku, senyumnya putih mengkilat.

"Selamat pagi, Jinki."

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Kupikir kau adalah jimat keberuntunganku. Ayo ke kantorku sekarang, bawa tabletmu. Bisakah kau bekerja lembur malam ini?"

Aku mengikutinya, menangkap kegembiraannya. "Tentu."

"Bagus. Aku sudah berharap kau akan bilang begitu."

Ketika kami sampai di kantornya, Jinki langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam kursinya. Aku juga mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi, dimana aku pernah duduk pada hari sebelumnya, dan segera membuka program _notepad_.

"Jadi," ia mulai, "kita sudah menerima sebuah RFP dari _Kingsman Vodka_ dan mereka menyebutkan namaku. Baru pertama kali terjadi."

"Selamat!"

"Aku menghargainya, tapi mari kita simpan ucapan selamat itu sampai saat kita sudah benar-benar menerima kontraknya. Kita masih harus menawar, jika kita bisa melewati permohonan untuk tahap penawaran, oh dan, mereka ingin bertemu denganku besok."

"Wow. Apa ada batas waktu seperti biasa?"

"Tidak. Biasanya mereka akan menunggu sampai kami bisa menyelesaikan RFP sebelum bertemu dengan kita, namun Park Corporation baru-baru ini mengakuisisi _Kingsman_ dan Park Corporation memiliki puluhan anak perusahaan. Itulah bisnis yang baik, jika kita bisa mendapatkannya. Mereka mengetahuinya dan mereka membuat kita melompat melewati rintangan, dengan bertemu denganku."

"Biasanya akan ada sebuah tim, kan?"

"Ya, kita akan hadir sebagai sebuah kelompok. Tapi mereka akrab dengan aturannya—mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan iklan dari eksekutif senior, kemudian akhirnya bekerja dengan junior seperti aku—jadi mereka memilihku dan sekarang mereka ingin memeriksaku. Tapi untuk menjadi adil, RFP menyediakan lebih banyak informasi daripada meminta imbalan. Itu singkatnya, jadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuduh mereka tanpa alasan menuntut, hanya teliti. Setara ketika berhadapan dengan Park Corporation." Dia mengusap rambutnya, memperlihatkan tekanan yang ia rasakan. "Apa pendapatmu tentang _Kingsman Vodka_?"

"Eh, yah, sejujurnya, aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

Jinki tertawa. "Terimakasih Tuhan. Kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya. Nah, sisi positifnya adalah tak ada kabar buruk yang perlu diatasi. Tidak ada berita bisa berarti kabar baik."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu? Selain menyelidiki _vodka_ dan lembur?"

Bibirnya mengatup sejenak sambil memikirkan hal itu. "Catat ini…"

Kami langsung bekerja, melewati makan siang, dan setelahnya sampai kantornya kosong, memperoleh beberapa data awal dari ahli strategi. Saat itu jam tujuh lewat sedikit ketika ponsel Jinki berdering, mengejutkanku dengan gangguan mendadak dari ketenangan.

Jinki mengaktifkan speakernya sambil terus bekerja. "Hei, sayang."

"Apakah kau sudah memberi makan gadis malang itu?" Terdengar suara hangat seorang pria melalui telepon.

Jinki langsung melirikku begitu mendengar ucapan di seberang sana. "Ah, aku lupa."

Aku segera membuang muka, menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menyembunyikan senyumanku.

Suara dengusan terdengar sangat jelas di seberang. "Baru dua hari di tempat kerja, dan kau sudah membuatnya lembur dan kelaparan sampai mati. Dia bakal berhenti."

"Sial. Kau benar. Kibum, sayang…"

"Jangan ber 'Kibum sayang' denganku. Apakah dia menyukai masakan Cina?"

Aku memberikan Jinki tanda jempol keatas. Ia menyeringai.

"Ya, dia suka."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tiba di sana dua puluh menit lagi. Beri tahu keamanan aku akan datang."

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara Kim Kibum melewati pintu ruang tunggu. Dia seperti penguasa dunia, mengenakan _jeans_ gelap, sepatu bot yang sudah lecet, kemeja tidak terkancing dan kaus yang pas di tubuhnya. Berambut pirang dengan mata hampir hitam, dia terlihat tampan, seperti partnernya, tapi dengan cara yang sangat berbeda.

Kami bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja Jinki, dan Kibum mengeluarkan ayam kung pao dan brokoli daging sapi di atas piring kertas, ditambah nasi, dan sumpit. Aku lalu mengetahui bahwa Kibum adalah seorang kontraktor, dan dia dan Jinki sudah menjadi pasangan sejak kuliah. Aku menonton mereka berinteraksi dan merasa kagum sekaligus sedikit iri. Hubungan mereka begitu rukun yang membuatku senang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

"Wow," Kibum bersiul ketika ia melihatku memakan porsi ketigaku. "Kau bisa memasukkan banyak ke perutmu. Kemana kau membuangnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku ke _gym_. Mungkin itu membantu?"

"Jangan pedulikan dia," Jinki menyeringai. "Kibum hanya iri. Dia harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya, seperti gadis saja."

"Brengsek," Kibum melempar pandangan masam pada pasangannya. "Mungkin aku harus membawa dia keluar untuk makan siang dengan kru. Aku bisa menang uang taruhan atas seberapa banyak yang bisa Baekhyun makan."

Aku tersenyum. "Itu bisa menyenangkan."

"Ha. Aku tahu kau punya kilatan agak liar. Ada dalam senyumanmu."

Aku menunduk, memfokuskan diri pada makananku. Aku tidak mau membiarkan pikiranku mengembara pada kenangan betapa liarnya aku dulu pada saat fase pemberontak, merusak diri sendiri.

Jinki menyelamatkan aku. "Jangan melecehkan asistenku. Dan apa yang kau ketahui tentang wanita liar?"

"Aku tahu beberapa dari mereka suka bergaul dengan pria _gay_. Mereka suka perspektif kita," senyumnya menyala. "Aku tahu beberapa hal yang lain juga. Hei, kalian berdua jangan terlihat terkejut begitu. Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah seks beda jenis bisa dijalani secara terang-terangan."

Jelas ini adalah hal yang baru untuk Jinki, tapi dari sudut bibirnya yang berkedut, ia tampaknya merasa cukup aman dengan hubungan mereka sampai bisa tertawa akan perumpamaan yang diutarakan oleh Kibum.

"Oh?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berhasil?" tanyaku berani.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya secara berlebihan, karena jelas aku ada di demografi yang salah dan aku hanya punya sampel yang sangat terbatas, tapi aku bisa melakukannya tanpa itu."

Kupikir sangat mengesankan bahwa Kibum bisa menceritakan kisah hubungannya dengan Jinki. Mereka juga saling berbagi masalah karir mereka satu sama lain dan saling mendengarkan, meskipun bidang yang mereka pilih jauh berbeda.

"Mengingat cara hidupmu sekarang," Jinki berkata kepadanya, seraya mengambil sebuah batang brokoli dengan sumpitnya. "Menurutku itu adalah hal yang sangat baik."

Pada saat kami selesai makan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan _cleaning service_ telah tiba. Jinki bersikeras memanggilkanku taksi.

"Haruskah besok aku datang pagi-pagi?" tanyaku.

Kibum membenturkan bahunya pada Jinki. "Kau pasti sudah berbuat baik dikehidupan masa lalumu untuk mendapatkan yang satu ini."

"Kupikir berpasangan denganmu dalam hidup ini sudah memenuhi syarat untuk mendapatkan asisten seperti Baekhyun." Jinki berkata singkat.

"Hei," Kibum protes, "Aku sudah tidak buang air di dalam rumah. Dan aku sudah menutup toilet, oke?"

Jinki memberikan tatap putus asa padaku, lalu tatapan hangat dan penuh kasih untuk pasangannya. "Dan bagaimana itu bisa sangat membantu?"

.

.

Aku dan Jinki sibuk sepanjang hari Kamis mempersiapkan untuk pertemuan jam empat sore dengan tim dari _Kingsman_. Kami memesan makan siang dengan dua tim kreatif, yang mana akan ikut serta dalam proyek iklan ketika nantinya sudah sampai pada titik proses; kemudian kami meninggalkan catatan di _website Kingsman_ tentang kehadiran kami.

Aku merasa agak gugup saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat, karena aku tahu lalu lintas akan menjadi menyebalkan. Tapi Jinki masih bekerja dengan tenang setelah aku menunjukkan jamnya. Saat jam menunjuk pukul empat kurang lima belas, dia bergegas keluar dari kantornya dengan senyum lebar, sambil mengangkat bahu untuk memakai jasnya.

"Bergabunglah denganku, Baek."

Aku mengerjapkan mata kearahnya dari mejaku. "Sungguh?"

"Hei, kau bekerja keras untuk membantuku mempersiapkannya. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Ya, benar sekali." Aku bergeser berdiri. Mengetahui penampilanku akan menjadi refleksi pada bosku, aku merapikan rok pensil hitamku dan meluruskan lengan blusku. Dengan kombinasi secara acak, blus merahku sangat cocok dengan dasi Jinki. "Terimakasih."

Kami menuju lift dan sekilas aku agak terkejut saat lift itu meluncur naik, bukannya turun. Ketika kami mencapai lantai paling atas, ruang tunggunya jauh lebih besar dan terdapat banyak hiasan dari abad ke-dua puluh. Tergantung keranjang berisi tanaman pakis dan tercium aroma lili, di pintu kaca tertulis sangat jelas Park Corporation dengan huruf tebal.

Kami meminta izin masuk, kemudian diminta untuk menunggu sebentar. Kami berdua menolak tawaran air putih atau kopi, dan kurang dari lima menit setelah kami tiba, kami diarahkan ke ruang konferensi tertutup.

Jinki menatapku dengan mata bersinar saat resepsionis meraih pegangan pintu. "Siap?"

Aku tersenyum. "Siap."

Pintu terbuka dan aku diberi isyarat untuk masuk duluan. Aku memastikan untuk tersenyum cerah saat aku melangkah masuk, tapi senyum di wajahku membeku saat melihat pria _itu_ bangkit berdiri saat aku melangkah masuk.

Aku tiba-tiba berhenti, menghambat ambang pintu dan Jinki berjalan cepat dari belakangku, membuatku tersandung ke depan. Si Gelap dan Berbahaya menangkap pinggangku, mengangkatku dan langsung ke dadanya. Udara dengan cepat meninggalkan paru-paruku, segera diikuti dengan hilangnya akal sehat yang kumiliki. Bahkan aku merasakan lapisan pakaian di antara kami menembus otot bisepnya bagaikan batu di bawah telapak tanganku, otot perutnya seperti lempengan keras.

Oh tidak. Aku dikutuk. Serangkaian gambaran kilat terlintas di pikiranku, menunjukkan seribu cara aku bisa tersandung, membuat kekeliruan, tergelincir, atau jatuh di depan Dewa seks selama beberapa hari, minggu, dan bulan mendatang.

"Halo lagi," gumamnya, getaran suaranya membuat sakit seluruh tubuhku. "Selalu menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."

Aku memerah karena malu dan bergairah, tak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk mendorong, menjauhkan diri meski ada dua orang lain di dalam ruangan bersama dia. Perhatiannya yang tertuju semata-mata padaku juga tidak membantu sama sekali, tubuh kerasnya memancar menimbulkan kesan kebutuhan yang kuat.

"Tuan Park," kata Jinki di belakangku. "Maaf tentang kejadian di pintu masuk."

"Jangan khawatir. Ini adalah salah satu yang patut dikenang."

Aku terhuyung-huyung diatas _stiletto_ ku ketika—siapa tadi Jinki memanggilnya? Tuan Park? Oke, Park, kalau begitu—Park menurunkan aku, lututku melemah karena kontak dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia berpakaian hitam lagi, dengan kemeja dan dasi yang keduanya berwarna abu-abu muda. Seperti biasa, ia tampak begitu tampan.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang luar biasa menarik? Tidak mungkin dia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa menyebabkan gangguan.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Jinki memegangku dan perlahan memudahkan aku untuk kembali berdiri. Tatapan Park tertuju pada tangan Jinki yang sedang memegang sikuku sampai aku dilepaskan.

"Sudah baik, kan? Oke," bersamaan Jinki menarik dirinya sendiri. "Ini adalah asistenku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kami sudah pernah bertemu," Park menarik kursi di sampingnya. "Baekhyun."

Aku menatap Jinki untuk meminta persetujuannya, masih belum pulih dari saat-saat aku kehabisan tenaga karena kejadian tadi.

Park mendekat dan memerintah dengan pelan, "Duduk, Baekhyun."

Jinki mengangguk singkat, tapi aku sudah duduk di kursi di bawah perintah Park, tubuhku mematuhi secara naluri sebelum pikiranku bangun untuk mengajukan keberatan.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak gelisah selama satu jam berikutnya saat Jinki diberi pertanyaan terus menerus oleh Park dan dua direktur _Kingsman_ , keduanya berambut hitam pekat, memakai setelan celana yang elegan. Salah satu tampak sangat antusias ingin menarik perhatian Park, sedangkan yang satunya fokus memperhatikan bosku. Ketiganya tampak terkesan dengan kemampuan Jinki mengutarakan bagaimana cara agensi bekerja—dan memfasilitasinya dengan klien—menciptakan nilai yang dapat dibuktikan untuk merk klien. Aku mengagumi bagaimana ketenangan Jinki terus di bawah tekanan-tekanan yang diberikan Park, yang dengan mudah mendominasi pertemuan ini.

"Bagus sekali, Tuan Lee," Park sedikit memuji saat mereka selesai. "Aku menunggu RFP bila saatnya tiba. Oh, apa yang menarik perhatianmu untuk mencoba Kingsman, Baekhyun?"

Kaget, aku berkedip. "Maaf?"

Intensitas tatapannya membakar. Rasanya seolah-olah seluruh fokusnya ditujukan padaku, yang hanya memperkuat rasa hormatku pada Jinki yang sudah berhasil bekerja di bawah tatapannya selama satu jam.

Kursi Park disusun tegak lurus terhadap panjang meja, menghadap kearahku. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada permukaan kayu yang halus, jari-jari panjang elegannya membelai berirama di atasnya. Aku melihat sekilas pergelangan tangannya, dan untuk beberapa alasan gila, pemandangan kulit putih itu membuat organ intimku berdenyut meminta perhatian.

Dia terlihat begitu, _dominan_.

"Konsep Jinki manakah yang kau sukai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya pikir semuanya brilian."

Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya ketika ia berkata, "Aku akan mengosongkan ruangan ini untuk memperoleh pendapatmu yang jujur, kalau itu yang dibutuhkan."

Jariku melingkar di sekitar ujung sandaran tangan kursiku. "Saya hanya memberikan Anda pendapat jujur saya, Tuan Park. Tetapi jika anda ingin tahu, saya pikir kemewahan menggiurkan yang murah ini akan menarik demografi terbesar. Tapi saya kurang…"

"Aku setuju," Park berdiri dan mengancingkan jasnya. "Kau memiliki arah tujuan, Tuan Lee. Kita akan kembali bertemu minggu depan."

Aku duduk sejenak, terpana oleh kejadian yang terjadi sangat cepat. Lalu aku melihat Jinki, yang tampaknya berada di ambang antara gembira dan bingung. Berdiri di atas kakiku, aku berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Aku sangat sadar Park berjalan di sampingku. Cara dia bergerak, anggun dan arogan.

Park berjalan di sampingku sepanjang jalan menuju lift. Dia berbicara beberapa hal dengan Jinki, aku rasa tentang olahraga, tapi aku terlalu fokus pada caraku bereaksi padanya, jadi aku kurang peduli terhadap pembicaraan kecil mereka. Ketika lift tiba, aku menarik nafas lega dan buru-buru melangkah ke depan bersama Jinki.

"Sebentar, Baekhyun," kata Park lancar, tangannya menahan belakang sikuku. "Dia akan segera turun," katanya kepada Jinki, wajah bosku terkejut saat pintu lift tertutup.

Park tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai lift itu turun kebawah, kemudian ia menekan tombol lagi dan bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah berhubungan seks? Atau apakah kau _sedang_ berhubungan dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan begitu saja dari mulutnya membuatku butuh beberapa saat untuk memproses apa yang ia katakan. Aku tidak dapat menahan semburat merah yang muncul di pipiku begitu aku menyadari apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan padaku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Mengapa itu menjadi urusanmu?"

Dia menatapku dan aku melihat apa yang sudah pernah aku lihat pertama dalam pertemuan pertama kami—besarnya kekuatan dan kontrol sekeras baja.

Keduanya menyuruhku mengambil langkah spontan mundur. Dan lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak jatuh kali ini, dan itu sudah merupakan kemajuan bagiku.

"Karena aku ingin—maafkan keterus-teranganku—berhubungan seks denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku perlu tahu apa yang harus aku hadapi, jika ada."

Pipiku bertambah merah ketika mendengar perkataannya yang jujur saja, terlalu terus-terang dan juga lancang, menurutku. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di antara pahaku membuatku meraih dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Dia mengulurkan tangan supaya aku stabil, tapi aku menahan dia dengan menekuk tangan keatas.

"Mungkin aku hanya tidak berminat, Tuan Park."

Sebuah senyum misterius menyentuh bibirnya, dan membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Ya Tuhan.

Suara _ding_ yang menandakan lift mendekat membuat aku melompat, aku benar-benar gugup. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah. Tidak pernah begitu terpikat sampai ter _bakar_ dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah begitu tersinggung oleh orang yang membuatku bernafsu.

Aku melangkah masuk lift dan berhadapan dengannya. Dia tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun."

Pintu menutup dan aku merosot ke pegangan yang terbuat dari kuningan, mencoba untuk mendapatkan lagi keseimbanganku. Aku baru saja mengumpulkan kesadaranku bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, dan tampak Jinki yang sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu lantai kami.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun," gumam Jinki, mendatangiku, lalu mendadak berhenti. "Apa-apaan sih tadi?"

"Aku tak punya petunjuk sama sekali." Aku menghembuskan nafas terburu-buru, berharap aku bisa berbagi perasaan yang membingungkan dan pembicaraan yang menjengkelkan dengan Park tadi, tapi juga menyadari bahwa bosku tidak akan memiliki saran atau jalan keluar yang tepat. "Tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, aku yakin dia akan memberimu pekerjaan itu.

Seringai mengusir kerutan di dahinya. "Aku pikir dia _mungkin_ memberikannya."

"Seperti apa yang teman seapartemenku selalu bilang, kau harus merayakannya. Haruskah aku membuat reservasi makan malam untukmu dengan Kibum?"

"Mengapa tidak? Kau tahu restoran _samgyupsal_ di dekat sini? Buat reservasi di sana jam tujuh. Tempatnya memang agak selalu penuh, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menyelipkan namaku di sana."

Kami baru saja kembali ke kantor Jinki ketika ia dicecar oleh para eksekutif. Aku mengindari mereka sepelan mungkin dan menyelinap ke bilikku. Aku menelepon restoran _samgyupsal_ yang dimaksud oleh Jinki, dan memesan meja untuk berdua. Setelah beberapa kali memohon-mohon dengan serius, akhirnya _Hostess_ nya menyerah.

Aku meninggalkan pesan di _voice mail_ Jinki. "Ini pasti hari keberuntunganmu. Namamu sudah tercatat untuk makan malam jam tujuh. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Lalu aku absen keluar, ingin segera pulang.

.

.

"Dia mengatakan apa?" Sehun duduk di ujung sofa putih kami dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah reaksiku juga. Aku masih tak yakin aku tidak berhalusinasi dengan percakapannya disaat aku overdosis oleh feromonnya."

"Jadi?"

Aku melipat kedua kakiku ke bawah di atas sofa dan bersandar di pojok. "Jadi apa?"

"Kau tahu apa, Baek," Sehun meraih _netbook_ nya dari atas meja kopi, lalu ia menyilangkan kakinya. "Apa kau akan memanfaatkan itu, atau bagaimana?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya selain nama keluarganya, dan ia melemparkan kejutan tak menyenangkan itu padaku."

"Dia tahu kau," Sehun mulai mengetik di _keyboard_ nya. "Lalu bagaimana halnya dengan _vodka_? Apakah ia mengajukan pertanyaan untuk bosmu secara khusus?"

Tanganku menjumput rambutku yang berantakan, lalu berhenti disitu. "Jinki sangat berbakat. Jika Park memiliki sedikit saja naluri bisnis, ia akan mengambil dan memanfaatkannya."

"Aku akan bilang dia tahu bisnis," Sehun memutarkan _netbook_ nya dan menunjukkan _homepage_ Park Corporation, yang memamerkan foto gedung perusahaan tersebut yang mengagumkan. "Itu gedung _nya_ , Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol memilikinya."

Sialan.

Mataku tertutup. Park Chanyeol. Aku pikir itu adalah nama yang cocok untuknya.

"Dia memiliki orang-orang untuk menangani pemasaran untuk anak perusahaannya. Mungkin puluhan orang untuk menanganinya."

"Berhentilah bicara, Sehun."

"Dia _panas_ , kaya, dan ingin menidurimu. Apa masalahnya? Aku tahu kau menginginkannya juga."

Aku menatapnya. "Masalahnya adalah, ini akan menjadi pengalaman _pertama_ ku, dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku berharap bisa bertahan lama dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang, dan aku sangat menyukai Jinki. Dia benar-benar melibatkan aku selama proses dan aku sudah banyak belajar dari dia. Aku tak ingin hal _ini_ membuatku menjadi canggung setiap kali bertemu dengan pemilik Park Corporation."

"Ingat apa yang dikatakan Dr. Jung tentang memperhitungkan resiko? Ketika psikiatermu bilang untuk mengambil sedikit, kau harus mengambil sedikit. Dan untuk hal ini yang akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu, ayolah Baek. Seks bukan lagi sebuah masalah besar dan hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan, bahkan di negara konservatif seperti Korea Selatan. Dan tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukan seks pertamamu dengan orang seperti Park Chanyeol ini, yang memang juga kau inginkan. Kau dan Park Chanyeol sudah sama-sama dewasa, aku yakin kalian bisa mengatasinya.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pencariannya di Internet. "Wow. Apakah kau tahu dia belum tiga puluh sebelum dua tahun lagi? Pikirkan bagaimana staminanya."

"Pikirkan sikap kasarnya. Aku tersinggung dengan bagaimana ia melemparkan kata-katanya begitu saja di sana. Aku benci merasa dianggap seperti wanita murahan."

Sehun berhenti dan memandangku, matanya melunak dengan simpati. "Maafkan aku, _baby_ Baek. Kau begitu kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku hanya tak ingin melihat kau terus-terusan membawa beban emosional masa lalumu seperti aku."

"Aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkannya."

Aku membuang muka karena aku tidak ingin bicara tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Bukannya aku ingin dia mengajakku keluar untuk berkencan. Tapi harus ada cara yang lebih baik untuk memberitahu seorang wanita bila kau ingin mengajaknya ke tempat tidur."

"Kau benar. Dia seorang lelaki brengsek yang sombong. Biarkan dia bernafsu padamu tanpa bisa menyalurkannya. Biar tahu rasa."

Itu membuatku tersenyum. Sehun selalu bisa melakukan itu. "Aku ragu bahwa pria itu pernah mengalami nafsu yang tidak bisa ia salurkan, tapi itu adalah fantasi yang menyenangkan."

Sehun menutup _netbook_ dengan tegas. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

"Kupikir aku ingin keluar untuk melihat studio _Krav Maga_."

Aku telah mengumpulkan sedikit keterangan setelah bertemu Shin Hoseok selama latihanku di _gym_ dan setelah seminggu berlalu, pikiran bahwa memiliki penyaluran energy fisik secara kasar untuk melepaskan stress tampak makin lama makin ideal. Aku tahu itu tak akan mendekati hasil seperti melakukan _nya_ habis-habisan dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi aku menduga _Krav Maga_ akan jauh kurang berbahaya bagi kesehatanku.

* * *

Halo, ini chapter keduanya! Cepet ya. Hehe, saya lagi banyak waktu luang jadi bisa cepet meneruskan remake dari novel Bared to You ini. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin, dan saya harap yang cuma memfavs dan memfollows ff remake ini bisa ikut review juga, karena jujur aja review makin membuat saya semangat buat ngelanjutin ff remake ini.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Bared To You

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Note : Ini adalah remake dari novel berjudul sama karangan Sylvia Day. Baik ide maupun isi dari buku bukan merupakan milik saya, kecuali beberapa bagian yang saya ubah dan/atau tambahkan demi kepentingan setting cerita.

* * *

"Tak mungkin Ibumu dan Paman Jungsoo akan membiarkanmu datang ke sini beberapa kali seminggu," kata Sehun, memeluk jaket denimnya meskipun saat ini tidak terlalu dingin.

Gudang yang digunakan oleh Shin Hoseok sebagai studio adalah bangunan bata yang sebelumnya adalah daerah industri di Seoul yang saat ini sedang berjuang untuk direvitalisasi. Ruangannya luas, dan pintu logam yang besar tempat bongkar muat barang tidak menawarkan petunjuk eksterior sedikitpun tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

Sehun dan aku duduk di bangku aluminium, menonton setengah lusin petarung dengan tikar di bawah mereka.

"Aduh," aku meringis bersimpati saat seorang pria mendapat tendangan di pangkal paha. Bahkan dengan pelindung, aku yakin tendangan itu tetap terasa menyengat.

"Bagaimana Ayah tiriku akan tahu, Sehun?"

"Karena kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit?" Ia melirik menatapku. "Serius. _Krav Maga_ adalah olahraga brutal. Mereka hanya saling serang dengan kontak penuh. Dan bahkan jika memar tidak memberikannya petunjuk, Paman Jungsoo akan tetap tahu, entah dengan cara apa. Dia selalu begitu."

"Semua karena ibuku; dia menceritakannya segalanya. Tapi aku tidak memberitahu Ibuku tentang hal ini."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Dia tak akan mengerti. Dia akan berpikir aku ingin melindungi diri karena apa yang terjadi, dan dia akan merasa bersalah dan membuatku kesal karena hal itu. Dia tak akan percaya minat utamaku adalah olahraga dan membuang stress."

Aku menyandarkan dagu di telapak tanganku dan melihat Hoseok menuju ke lantai dengan seorang wanita. Hoseok adalah seorang instruktur yang baik. Sabar dan menyeluruh, dan dia menjelaskan hal-hal yang mudah untuk dipahami. Studionya berada di lingkungan yang kasar, tapi kurasa itu cocok dengan apa yang ia ajarkan.

"Si Hoseok itu benar-benar _hot_ ," gumam Sehun.

"Dia juga mengenakan cincin."

"Aku melihatnya. Yang baik memang selalu disambar dengan cepat."

Hoseok bergabung dengan kami setelah kelas berakhir, matanya gelap terang dan senyumnya cerah. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Baekhyun?"

"Di mana aku akan mendaftar?"

Senyum seksinya membuat Sehun meraih dan meremas darah keluar dari tanganku. "Sebelah sini."

.

.

Hari Jumat mulai dengan mengagumkan. Jinki berjalan bersamaku melalui proses pengumpulan informasi untuk sebuah RFP, dan dia menceritakan padaku sedikit lebih banyak tentang Park Corporation dan Park Chanyeol, menunjukan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol berusia sama.

"Aku harus mengingatkan diri tentang hal itu," Jinki berkata. "Sangat mudah untuk melupakan bahwa dia begitu muda ketika ia berada tepat di depanmu."

"Ya," aku setuju, diam-diam kecewa bahwa aku tak akan melihat Chanyeol selama dua hari berikutnya. Meskipun aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah suatu masalah, aku tetap kecewa. Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku jadi gembira dengan kemungkinan bahwa kami mungkin bertemu satu sama lain sampai kemungkinan itu menghilang. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, berada di dekatnya. Ditambah dia juga sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Aku tak punya apapun yang hampir sama menariknya untuk rencana di akhir pekan.

Aku sedang mengambil catatan di dalam kantor Jinki ketika aku mendengar dering telepon di mejaku. Aku bergegas mengangkatnya.

"Kantor Lee Jinki—"

"Baekhyun sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tenggelam dikursiku begitu mendengar suara Ayah tiriku. Hong Jungsoo selalu terdengar seperti seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga orang kaya—berbudaya, suka memerintah, dan sombong.

"Pa—maksudku, Ayah. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ibumu baik, seperti biasa."

Nada suaranya melunak ketika ia berbicara tentang istrinya dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya untuk banyak hal, tapi kadang sulit untuk menyeimbangkannya terhadap perasaan setiaku terhadap Ayah kandungku. Aku tahu Ayahku rendah diri tentang perbedaan besar dalam pendapatan antara ia dan Hong Jungsoo.

"Bagus," kataku lega. "Aku senang. Kau dan Ibu telah menerima ucapan terimakasihku untuk gaun dan tuksedo Sehun, kan?"

"Ya, dan itu sesuatu yang bijaksana darimu, tapi kau tahu kami tidak mengharapkan ucapan terimakasih untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Ah, permisi sebentar," Dia berbicara kepada seseorang, kemungkinan besar sekretarisnya. "Baekhyun sayang, aku ingin kita makan siang bersama hari ini. Aku akan mengirim Han untuk menjemputmu."

"Hari ini? Tapi kita akan bertemu besok malam."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan, dan harus hari ini."

"Tapi aku hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk makan siang."

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku berbalik untuk menemukan Jinki yang berada di belakangku.

"Pergilah dua jam," bisiknya. "Kau layak mendapatkannya."

Aku menghela nafas dan mengucapkan terimakasih. "Jam dua belas siang bisa?"

"Sempurna. Aku sangat berharap untuk melihatmu."

Aku tak punya alasan untuk menunggu-nunggu pertemuan pribadi dengan Ayah tiriku, tapi aku dengan patuh meninggalkan kantor tepat sebelum tengah hari dan menemukan sebuah mobil menungguku, parkir di pinggir jalan. Han, pengemudi dan _bodyguard_ Ayah tiriku, membuka pintu bagiku saat aku menyapanya. Lalu ia duduk di belakang kemudi dan mengemudi menuju pusat kota. Dua puluh menit setelah tengah hari, aku sedang duduk di meja konferensi di kantor Ayah tiriku, memandangi pesanan makan siang yang ditata untuk dua orang.

Hong Jungsoo datang tak lama setelah kedatanganku, tampak necis dan terhormat. Sudah ada beberapa bagian yang putih di rambutnya, wajahnya berkerut tapi masih terlihat sangat tampan. Matanya tajam dengan kecerdasan. Ia langsing dan atletis, mengambil waktu diantara hari-hari sibuknya untuk tetap fit bahkan sebelum ia menikah dengan Ibuku.

Aku berdiri saat ia mendekat, dan ia membungkuk untuk mencium pipiku. "Kau tampak cantik, Baekhyun."

"Terimakasih," aku tampak seperti Ibuku, kecuali mata _hazel_ yang kudapat dari Ayahku. Mata Ibuku bewarna cokelat tua.

Mengambil kursi di kepala meja, Ayah tiriku sadar bahwa latar belakang yang diperlukan dari garis langit Seoul berada di belakangnya dan ia mengambil keuntungan dari hal yang mengesankan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya, dengan perintah yang mudah dikerahkan oleh semua orang yang punya kekuasaan. Orang-orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

Apakah cara Hong Jungsoo memerintah tetaplah sama bahkan saat di usia muda?

Aku mengambil sendok dan mulai makan. Makanannya lezat, dan aku merasa lapar. Aku senang Ayah tiriku tidak langsung mulai bicara sehingga aku bisa menikmati makanan, tapi penangguhan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Baekhyun sayang, aku ingin mendiskusikan minatmu pada _Krav Maga_."

Aku membeku. "Apa?"

Ayah tiriku meneguk air es dan bersandar, rahangnya memiliki kekakuan yang memperingatkanku, bahwa aku tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan ia katakan. "Ibumu cukup bingung tadi malam ketika kau pergi ke studio _Krav Maga_. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku bisa membuat pengaturan untukmu agar kau bisa mengejar kepentinganmu dengan cara yang aman. Dia tak ingin—"

"Tunggu," aku meletakkan sendok ke piring dengan hati-hati, nafsu makanku sudah hilang. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu di mana aku berada?"

"Dia melacak ponselmu."

"Tidak mungkin," desisku. Kesantaian dari jawabannya, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling alami di dunia, membuatku merasa sakit. Perutku melilit, tiba-tiba lebih tertarik menolak makan siangku daripada mencernanya. "Itulah mengapa dia bersikeras agar aku menggunakan salah satu ponsel dari perusahaanmu. Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan menghemat uangku."

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Tapi itu juga memberikannya ketenangan pikiran."

"Ketenangan pikiran? Untuk memata-matai putrinya yang sudah dewasa? Ini tidak sehat, kau seharusnya melihat itu. Apakah dia masih menemui Dr. Kyungjae?"

Dia rupanya masih memiliki kesopanan untuk terlihat tidak nyaman. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Apakah dia mengatakan pada Dr. Kyungjae tentang apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya kaku. "Itu urusan pribadi Nayoung. Aku tidak ikut campur."

Tidak, tentu saja dia tak ikut campur. Dia memanjakan Ibuku. Mengikuti semua kehendak hatinya. Memanjakannya. Dan memperbolehkan obsesinya tentang keselamatanku.

"Dia harus melepaskannya. _Aku_ sudah melepaskannya."

"Waktu itu kau tidak berdosa, Baekhyun. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Kita perlu memberinya sedikit ruang gerak."

"Ruang gerak? Dia penguntit!" Pikiranku berputar. Bagaimana bisa Ibuku melanggar privasiku seperti itu? Kenapa dia? Dia membuat dirinya sendiri gila, dan membuatku jadi gila bersamanya.

"Ini harus dihentikan."

"Ini mudah diperbaiki. Aku sudah bicara dengan Han. Dia akan mengantarmu ketika kau perlu untuk menjelajah Seoul. Semuanya sudah diatur. Ini akan jauh lebih nyaman bagimu."

"Jangan mencoba untuk memutar semuanya hingga seakan-akan semuanya adalah untuk keuntunganku," Mataku tersengat dan tenggorokanku terbakar dengan air mata frustasi yang tak tumpah. "Aku seorang wanita dewasa. Aku membuat keputusanku sendiri!"

"Jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin menjaga Ibumu. Dan dirimu."

Aku mendorong kursiku mundur dari meja. "Kau membuat dia tak bisa apa-apa. Kau membuatnya tetap sakit, dan kau membuatku sakit juga."

"Duduklah. Kau perlu makan. Nayoung khawatir bahwa kau tidak cukup makan."

"Dia khawatir tentang segala hal. Itulah masalahnya." Aku menghela nafas. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Aku berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar secepat mungkin. Aku mengambil tasku dari sekretaris Ayah tiriku dan meninggalkan ponselku di mejanya. Han, yang telah menungguku di ruang tunggu, mengikutiku, dan aku sangat tahu untuk tidak mencoba mengusirnya. Dia tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun kecuali Hong Jungsoo.

Han mengantarku kembali ke tengah kota, sementara aku mendidih di kursi belakang. Aku bisa menggerutu sebanyak yang kumau, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak lebih baik dari Ayah tiriku karena aku akan menyerah dan membiarkan Ibuku mendapatkan keinginannya, karena memikirkan penderitaannya menyakiti hatiku, lebih dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku. Dia begitu emosional dan rapuh, dan dia mencintaiku sampai menjadi gila karenanya.

Suasana hatiku masih gelap ketika aku kembali ke Park Corporation. Saat Han menjauh dari tepi jalan, aku berdiri di trotoar ramai dan melihat dari ujung ke ujung jalan yang sibuk, mencari salah satu toko di mana aku bisa membeli cokelat ataupun toko elektronik, di mana aku bisa membeli sebuah ponsel baru.

Aku akhirnya berjalan di sekitar, dan membeli setengah lusin permen cokelat favoritku di salah satu toko. Aku baru pergi selama sekitar satu jam, tapi aku tak akan menggunakan waktu tambahan yang Jinki telah berikan kepadaku. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari kegilaan keluargaku.

Saat aku mendapati sebuah lift kosong, aku merobek satu bungkus permen dan menggigitnya kuat. Aku membuat langkah untuk mengisi kuota cokelat dalam diriku sebelum aku mencapai lantai dua puluh, lalu lift berhenti di lantai keempat. Aku menghargai waktu berhenti tambahan yang memberiku waktu lebih untuk menikmati kenyamanan cokelat dan karamel yang mencair di atas lidahku.

Pintu meluncur terbuka, dan menampakkan Park Chanyeol yang sedang bicara dengan dua pria lain. Seperti biasa, aku kehilangan nafasku saat melihat dirinya, yang menyulut kembali kejengkelanku yang sempat memudar. Mengapa dia memiliki efek ini padaku? Kapan aku akan menjadi kebal terhadap pengaruhnya?

Dia menoleh dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum ketika ia melihatku. Bagus. Hanya keberuntungan jelekku. Aku tidak akan diam saja, aku sedang jengkel, dan aku akan menjadi semacam tantangan.

Senyum Chanyeol memudar menjadi sebuah kerutan dahi.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini nanti," gumamnya kepada teman-temannya tanpa menghentikan tatapannya dariku. Melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, ia mengangkat tangan untuk mencegah mereka mengikutinya. Mereka berkedip terkejut, melirikku, lalu Chanyeol, dan kemudian kembali melirikku lagi. Aku melangkah keluar, memutuskan akan lebih aman bagi kewarasanku untuk mengambil lift yang berbeda.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menangkapku lewat sikuku dan menarikku kembali. Pintu tertutup dan lift bergerak meluncur dengan mulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tukasku. Setelah berurusan dengan Hong Jungsoo, hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan adalah laki-laki dominan lain yang mencoba untuk mendorongku kesana-kemari.

Chanyeol menangkap lengan atasku, menatap wajahku dengan mata cokelat gelapnya. "Ada sesuatu yang salah. Apa itu?"

Energi listrik yang sekarang familiar bagiku berderak hidup diantara kami, tarikan itu jadi lebih ganas karena emosiku. "Kau."

"Aku?" Ibu jarinya membelai di atas bahuku. Melepaskan aku, ia mengeluarkan satu kunci dari sakunya dan ia colokkan ke panel. Semua lampu di tombol lift padam, kecuali lampu untuk tombol lantai paling atas.

Dia mengenakan setelan hitam lagi, dengan garis-garis abu-abu halus. Melihat dia dari belakang adalah sebuah pencerahan. Bahunya lebar, menonjolkan pinggang ramping dan kakinya yang panjang. Helaian rambut halus jatuh di atas kerahnya, menggodaku untuk menyentuh dan menariknya. Keras. Aku ingin dia kesal seperti aku. Aku ingin berkelahi.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk dirimu sekarang, Tuan Park."

Dia mengamati jarum bergaya antik di atas pintu lift, menandai lantai yang telah dilewati. "Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi _mood_."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku. "Jangan ada kebohongan, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah."

"Itu bukan kebohongan. Lagipula, memang kenapa kalau aku tertarik padamu? Bukankah sebagian besar wanita juga tertarik padamu?" Aku memasukkan bungkusan cokelat yang tersisa ke dalam tasku. Aku tak butuh cokelat ketika aku berbagi udara dengan Park Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan apapun dengan ketertarikanku padamu."

Dia kemudian menghadapku, berbalik dengan sebuah gerakan berputar yang santai, senyum terlintas di mulutnya yang penuh dosa. Kenyamanan dan ketidakpeduliannya membuatku jadi lebih jengkel.

"Ketertarikan adalah kata yang terlalu jinak untuk," ia menunjuk pada jarak diantara kami, "ini."

"Sebut aku gila, tapi aku harus benar-benar menyukai seseorang sebelum aku menyerah, telanjang dan berkeringat di atas tempat tidur dengannya."

"Tidak gila," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak punya waktu atau keinginan untuk berkencan."

"Itu membuat kita berdua sama. Senang kita telah membuatnya menjadi jelas."

Dia melangkah mendekat, mengangkat tangannya ke wajahku. Aku memaksa diriku untuk tidak menjauh atau memberinya kepuasan melihat diriku terintimidasi.

Ibu jarinya menyapu sudut mulutku, kemudian mengangkat ibu jarinya itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Dia mengisap jarinya dan menggumam, "Cokelat dan Byun Baekhyun. Lezat."

Sebuah getaran bergerak ditubuhku, diikuti oleh nyeri panas di antara kakiku saat aku membayangkan menjilati cokelat dari tubuh seksinya yang mematikan.

Tatapannya bertambah gelap dan suaranya menurun dengan keintiman. "Romantis tidak ada dalam daftarku, Baekhyun. Tapi seribu cara untuk membuatmu orgasme ada dalam daftarku. Biar aku tunjukan padamu."

Lift melambat lalu berhenti. Dia menarik kunci dari panel, dan pintu lift terbuka. Aku mundur ke pojok dan mengusir dia keluar dengan menggerakan pergelangan tanganku. "Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik."

"Kita akan membahasnya." Chanyeol meraih sikuku dengan lembut, namun bersikeras, mendesakku keluar. Aku mengikutinya karena aku menyukai aliran listrik yang aku dapatkan ketika berada di dekatnya, dan juga karena aku penasaran untuk melihat apa yang akan dia katakan ketika diberikan lebih dari lima menit dari waktuku.

Dia diizinkan masuk melalui pintu keamanan begitu cepat sehingga tak perlu baginya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Si gadis cantik di meja resepsionis langsung buru-buru berdiri, bersiap akan memberikan beberapa informasi, tapi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak sabar. Mulut si cantik dengan cepat tertutup, dan ia menatapku ketika kami melewatinya dengan langkah cepat, matanya melebar.

Perjalanan ke kantor Chanyeol untungnya pendek. Sekretarisnya berdiri ketika ia melihat bosnya mendekat, tapi tetap diam ketika ia melihat bahwa Chanyeol tidak sendirian.

"Tahan panggilan untukku, Joon," Chanyeol berkata, mengarahkanku ke kantornya melalui pintu kaca. Meskipun aku jengkel, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkesan dengan pusat komando yang luas milik Park Chanyeol. Lantai sampai langit-langit jendela memperlihatkan kota pada dua sisi, sementara dinding kaca menghadap sisa ruang kantor. Dinding tak tembus cahaya di seberang meja besar yang ditutupi televisi layar datar yang menayangkan berbagai channel berita dari seluruh dunia. Ada tiga area tempat duduk yang berbeda, masing-masing lebih besar dari seluruh kantor Jinki, dan sebuah bar yang memamerkan tempat anggur, yang menyediakan satu-satunya warna dalam palet di mana yang lain adalah hitam, abu-abu, dan putih.

Chanyeol menekan tombol di mejanya yang berfungsi untuk menutup pintu, kemudian tombol lain yang langsung membuat buram dinding kaca bening, efektif melindungi kami dari pandangan karyawannya. Dengan refleksi film berwarna safir yang indah pada jendela eksterior, privasi kami terjamin.

Dia melepas jaket dan menggantungkannya pada gantungan jas yang berada di dekat mejanya. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat dimana aku tetap berdiri, hanya di dekat pintu masuk.

"Sesuatu untuk diminum, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Sialan. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih _lezat_ hanya dengan kemejanya. Aku bisa melihat betapa bugar tubuhnya. Seberapa kuat bahunya. Bagaimana bisepnya yang indah meregang saat ia bergerak.

Dia menunjuk ke arah sofa kulit hitam. "Silahkan duduk."

"Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Dan aku punya satu rapat pada jam dua. Semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan ini, semakin cepat kita kembali ke pekerjaan kita. Sekarang, duduk."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa _kita_ akan berhasil?"

Sambil mendesah, ia mengangkatku seperti seorang pengantin dan membawaku ke sofa. Dia menjatuhkanku, kemudian duduk di sebelahku. "Penolakanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu berada di bawahku?"

"Sebuah keajaiban."

Aku mundur menjauh darinya, memperlebar ruang di antara kami. Aku menarik ujung rok hijau zamrudku, berharap aku memakai celana panjang. "Aku menganggap pendekatanmu kasar dan ofensif." _Dan luar biasa merangsang_ , tapi aku jelas-jelas tak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Dia merenungkan kata-kataku dengan mata menyipit. "Ini mungkin blak-blakan tapi jujur, kau tidak membuatku berfikir bahwa kau adalah wanita yang menginginkan omong kosong dan sanjungan daripada kebenaran."

"Apa yang aku inginkan adalah dipandang sebagai wanita yang lebih dari seorang boneka seks."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Yah, kalau begitu."

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?" Aku berdiri.

Melingkari pergelangan tanganku dengan jari-jarinya, dia menarikku ke bawah. "Sama sekali belum. Kita telah menetapkan beberapa poin pembicaraan: kita memiliki ketertarikan seksual yang intens dan tak satupun dari kita ingin berkencan. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, sebenarnya? Rayuan, Baekhyun? Kau ingin dirayu?"

Aku terpesona dan juga terkejut oleh percakapan ini. Dan ya, tergoda. Sulit untuk tidak tergoda saat dihadapkan dengan pria yang sangat tampan, dominan, dan sangat bertekad untuk melakukan sesuatu yang panas dan berkeringat denganku. Namun, rasa cemas yang menang. "Seks yang direncakan seperti transaksi bisnis mematikan gairahku."

"Menetapkan parameter dalam merger memperkecil kemungkinan akan adanya harapan berlebih dan kekecewaan."

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Aku cemberut. "Dengarkan dirimu sendiri. Kenapa menyebutnya bersetubuh? Mengapa tidak membuat semuanya lebih jelas dan menyebutnya emisi mani dalam lubang yang diakui?"

Dia membuatku kesal dengan caranya melemparkan kepala ke belakang dan tertawa. Suara tawa yang berat mengalir di atasku seperti aliran air hangat. Kesadaranku tentang dia meningkat ke tingkatan fisik yang menyakitkan. Caranya tertawa membuat dia menurun, dari Dewa seks menjadi lebih manusiawi. Menjadi sesuatu yang, nyata.

Aku bangkit dan mundur dari jangkauan. " _Casual sex_ tidak harus menyertakan anggur dan mawar, tapi demi Tuhan, seks apa pun itu, seks harus bersifat pribadi. Penuh persahabatan bahkan. Dengan setidaknya hubungan saling menghormati."

Humornya menghilang saat ia berdiri, matanya gelap. "Tak ada sinyal yang campur aduk dalam urusan pribadiku. Kau ingin aku untuk mengaburkan garis itu. Aku tak bisa memikirkan alasan yang baik untuk melakukannya."

"Aku tak ingin kau melakukan apapun, selain membiarkan aku kembali bekerja."

Aku melangkah ke pintu dan menarik pegangannya, mengutuk pelan ketika pintu tidak bergeming. "Biarkan aku keluar, Tuan Park."

Aku merasakan dia datang di belakangku. Telapak tangannya ditekan rata pada kaca di kedua sisi bahuku, mengurungku. Aku tak bisa memikirkan penjagaan diri sendiri ketika dia begitu dekat.

Kekuatan dan tuntutan dari kehendaknya memancarkan medan kekuatan yang nyaris nyata. Ketika ia melangkah cukup dekat, hal itu mengelilingiku, menutupi kami berdua. Semuanya di luar itu tidak ada lagi, sementara di dalamnya seluruh tubuhku tegang kearah dirinya. Dia seperti memiliki efek yang begitu mendalam padaku, tapi juga begitu menjengkelkan sehingga membuat pikiranku berputar. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu terangsang oleh seorang pria yang kata-kata yang diucapkannya seharusnya sudah membuatku mati rasa sepenuhnya?

"Berbaliklah, Baekhyun."

Mataku tertutup melawan lonjakan gairahku yang kurasakan saat mendengar nada berwibawanya. Tuhan, dia begitu wangi. Tubuh kuatnya memancarkan panas dan rasa lapar, memacu keinginan liarku sendiri untuknya. Respon tak terkendali dikarenakan oleh frustasiku dengan Ayah tiriku dan kejengkelan terbaruku dengan Park Chanyeol sendiri.

Aku ingin dia. Sangat. Tapi dia tak baik untukku. Sejujurnya, aku bisa mengacaukan kehidupanku sendiri. Aku tak perlu bantuan dari orang lain untuk mengacaukannya.

"Lupakan saja, Tuan Park."

"Tentu saja. Kau membuat terlalu banyak masalah untukku," Bibirnya menyapu belakang telingaku. Salah satu tangannya menekan datar ke perutku, jari-jarinya mendesakku kembali kepadanya. Dia sama terangsangnya seperti aku, kemaluannya terasa keras di punggung bawahku. "Berbaliklah dan ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Kecewa dan menyesal, aku berbalik, merosot dipintu untuk mendinginkan punggungku yang panas. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya di atasku, rambutnya membingkai wajah tampannya, lengan tersandar dipintu untuk membawa dia lebih dekat. Aku hampir tak memiliki ruang untuk bernapas. Tangan yang ia letakkan di pinggangku sekarang beristirahat di pinggulku, mengencang secara refleks dan membuatku gila. Ia menatap, tatapannya membakar dengan intens.

"Cium aku," katanya dengan suara beratnya. "Berikan aku itu saja."

Terengah-engah pelan, aku menjilat bibirku yang kering. Dia mengerang, memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengunci mulutnya di mulutku. Aku terkejut dengan betapa lembut bibir kuatnya itu dan kelembutan dari tekanan yang ia berikan. Aku mendesah dan lidahnya menyelinap masuk, mencicipiku dengan jilatan santai yang lama. Ciumannya yakin, terampil, dan sedikit agresif, membuatku terangsang dengan liarnya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar tasku jatuh ke lantai, kemudian tanganku di rambutnya. Aku menarik untaian halus rambutnya, menggunakan mereka untuk mengarahkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Dia menggeram, memperdalam ciumannya, membelai lidahku dengan lidahnya sendiri. Aku merasakan detak jantungnya mengamuk di atas dadaku, bukti bahwa ia bukan hanya impian sia-sia yang ditimbulkan oleh imajinasiku.

Dia mendorong menjauh dari pintu. Menggenggam bagian belakang kepalaku dan pantatku, dia mengangkatku dari kakiku. "Aku ingin kau, Baekhyun. Masalah atau tidak, aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Tubuhku ditekan seluruhnya ke tubuhnya, menyadari setiap inci bagian tubuh keras dan panasnya. Aku menciumnya kembali seolah-olah aku bisa memakannya hidup-hidup.

Aku samar-samar menyadari gerakan, dan kemudian sofa ada di punggungku. Chanyeol diatasku dengan satu lutut di atas sofa dan kaki lainnya di lantai, lengan kirinya menahan tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram bagian belakang lututku, meluncur ke atas di sepanjang pahaku dengan gerakan posesif yang tegas.

Dia melepas tatapannya dariku dan menunduk, mendorong rokku lebih tinggi untuk menelanjangiku dari pinggang ke bawah.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun." Sebuah gemuruh rendah bergetar di dadanya, suara itu mengirim rasa merinding di kulitku. "Bosmu sangat beruntung dia _gay_."

Dalam keadaan linglung, aku menyaksikan tubuh Chanyeol menurun di atas tubuhku, kakiku terpisah untuk mengakomodasi lebar pinggulnya. Otot-ototku tegang dengan dorongan untuk mengangkat ke arahnya, untuk mempercepat kontak antara kami yang membuatku ketagihan sejak aku pertama kali melihat dirinya. Menurunkan kepalanya, ia meraih mulutku lagi, membuat memar bibirku.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik dirinya menjauh, terhuyung-huyung saat berdiri. Aku berbaring di sana, terengah-engah dan _basah_ , sangat bersedia dan siap.

Lalu aku menyadari mengapa ia bereaksi begitu keras.

Ada suara lain selain suara kami berdua di ruangan ini.

* * *

Halo, ini chapter ketiga dari Bared to You, yey. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, dan fav ff ini. Maaf saya belum sempet bales review, huhu. Chapter selanjutnya juga udah selesai saya remake(?) tapi belum tau mau ngepublishnya kapan hehe.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Malu oleh gangguan tiba-tiba dalam privasi kami, aku buru-buru berdiri dan kembali ke lengan kursiku, menarik rokku ke bawah.

"…Janji pukul dua sudah ada di sini."

Butuh saat yang tak ada habisnya untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dan aku masih sendirian di dalam ruangan, bahwa suara yang kudengar ternyata datang melalui _speaker_.

Chanyeol berdiri di ujung sofa, memerah dan cemberut, dadanya naik-turun. Dasinya kendur dan bukaan celana panjangnya mengetat karena ereksi yang sangat mengesankan. Aku punya visi mimpi buruk di kepalaku, tentang bagaimana aku terlihat sekarang.

Dan aku terlambat kembali bekerja.

"Tuhan," Dia mendorong kedua tangannya dirambutnya. "Ini tengah hari sialan. Di dalam kantor sialanku!"

Aku bangkit dan mencoba merapikan penampilanku.

"Sini." Dia datang kepadaku, menarik rokku. Marah pada apa yang aku hampir biarkan terjadi ketika aku harus berada di tempat kerja, aku menampar tangannya.

"Hentikan itu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Diam, Baekhyun," Chanyeol berkata muram, menangkap ujung blus sutra hitamku dan menarik-nariknya ke tempatnya, menyesuaikannya sehingga kancing-kancingnya sekali lagi membentuk baris lurus di antara payudaraku. Kemudian ia tarik rokku, merapikannya dengan tenang. "Perbaiki kuncir rambutmu."

Chanyeol mengambil mantelnya, memasangnya kebahunya sebelum merapikan dasinya. Kami mencapai pintu pada waktu yang sama dan ketika aku berjongkok untuk mengambil dompetku, ia merunduk bersamaku. Dia menangkap daguku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Hei," katanya lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tenggorokanku terbakar. Aku terangsang, dan marah, dan benar-benar malu. Tak pernah dalam hidupku aku kehilangan pikiranku seperti itu. Dan aku benci bahwa aku melakukannya dengan dia, seorang pria yang pendekatan keintiman seksualnya sangat klinis, dan hal itu membuatku tertekan, hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Aku merenggut kembali daguku. "Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tampak cantik dan menggairahkan. Aku sangat menginginkanmu sampai itu menyakitkanku. Aku nyaris membawamu kembali ke sofa dan membuatmu orgasme sampai kau memohon padaku untuk berhenti."

"Kau memang pandai bicara," gumamku, menyadari bahwa aku tidak tersinggung. Bahkan, keliaran rasa laparnya kepadaku adalah afrodisiak yang serius.

Menggenggam tali tasku, aku berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Aku perlu pergi darinya. Dan, ketika hari kerjaku selesai, aku perlu untuk sendirian dengan segelas alkohol.

Chanyeol berdiri bersamaku. "Aku akan selesai jam lima. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah itu."

"Tidak. Hal ini tak mengubah apapun."

"Tidak? Masa?"

"Jangan arogan, Tuan Park. Aku kehilangan pikiranku sedetik, tapi aku masih tak ingin apa yang kau inginkan."

Jari-jarinya melingkar di sekeliling pegangan pintu. "Ya, kau akan melakukannya. Kau hanya tak ingin dengan cara yang ingin aku lakukan padamu. Jadi, kita akan meninjau ulang dan merevisi."

Bisnis lagi. Ringkas, dan tak berperasaan. Tulang belakangku menegang. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya dan menarik pegangan, merunduk di bawah lengannya untuk menyelip keluar dari pintu itu. Sekretarisnya langsung cepat berdiri, menganga, seperti yang dilakukan wanita dan dua pria yang sedang menunggu Park Chanyeol.

Aku mendengar dia berbicara di belakangku. "Namjoon akan menunjukkan Anda jalan ke ruang kantorku. Aku hanya sebentar."

Dia menangkapku di lobi, lengannya melintasi punggung bawahku untuk mencengkram pinggulku. Tidak ingin membuat keributan, aku menunggu sampai kami tiba di depan pintu lift untuk menarik diri. Dia berdiri dengan tenang dan menekan tombol lift.

"Pukul lima, Baekhyun."

Aku menatap tombol berlampu. "Aku sedang sibuk."

"Besok, kalau begitu."

"Aku sibuk sepanjang akhir pekan."

Melangkah di depanku, ia bertanya kaku, "Dengan siapa?"

"Itu bukan—"

Tangannya menutup mulutku. "Jangan. Beritahu saja aku kapan, kalau begitu. Dan sebelum kau mengatakan tak akan pernah, lihat baik-baik diriku dan beritahu aku jika kau melihat seorang pria yang mudah tergoyahkan."

Wajahnya keras, tatapannya menyipit dan pasti. Aku menggigil. Aku tak yakin aku akan memenangkan sebuah pertempuran kehendak dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Menelan ludah, aku menunggu sampai dia menurunkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kupikir kita berdua perlu mendinginkan diri. Ambil beberapa hari untuk berpikir."

Dia berkeras. "Hari Senin setelah kerja."

Lift tiba dan aku melangkah ke dalamnya. Menghadap kearahnya, aku membalas, "Makan siang di hari Senin."

Kami hanya akan memiliki waktu satu jam, dijamin aku bisa melarikan diri.

Sesaat sebelum pintu ditutup, ia berkata, "Kita akan melakukannya, Baekhyun."

Kedengarannya seperti sebuah ancaman daripada janji.

.

.

"Jangan cemas, Baekhyun," kata Jinki ketika aku tiba di mejaku hampir lima belas menit setelah jam dua. "Kau tak kehilangan apapun. Aku makan siang dengan salah satu eksekutif. Aku juga baru saja kembali."

"Terimakasih." Tak peduli apa katanya, aku masih merasa mengerikan. Hari Jumat pagi yang mengesankan tampaknya telah terjadi berhari-hari yang lalu. Kami terus bekerja sampai jam lima, membahas klien makanan cepat saji dan merenungkan beberapa tambahan yang mungkin untuk kopian iklan bagi jaringan toko bahan pangan organik.

Aku baru saja mematikan komputerku dan menarik tasku keluar dari laci ketika teleponku berdering. Aku melirik jam, melihat tepat jam lima, dan mempertimbangkan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu karena secara teknis aku sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Tapi karena aku masih merasa buruk tentang makan siangku yang kelewat panjang, aku menganggapnya penebusan dosa dan menjawab.

"Kantor Lee Jinki—"

"Baekhyun sayang, Jungsoo bilang kau melupakan ponselmu di kantornya."

Aku menghela nafas terburu-buru dan merosot kembali ke kursiku. Aku bisa membayangkannya meremas-remas saputangan yang biasanya menyertai nada cemas itu. Ini membuatku gila, tapi juga menghancurkan hatiku.

"Hai, Bu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, aku bahagia. Terimakasih."

Ibuku punya suara yang genit dan mendesah, seperti aktris Amerika, Marilyn Monroe disilangkan dengan aktris Amerika lainnya, Scarlett Johansson. "Han mengembalikan ponselmu pada petugas di tempat tinggalmu. Kau seharusnya benar-benar tidak pergi kemanapun tanpa benda itu. Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kau mungkin perlu menelepon seseorang—"

Aku sudah berpikir untuk hanya menyimpan ponselnya, lalu membeli ponsel baru tanpa sepengetahuan Ibuku, tapi itu bukan kekhawatiran terbesarku. "Apa yang Dr. Kyungjae katakan tentang kau yang melacak ponselku?"

Keheningan di ujung telepon itu menjelaskan segalanya. "Dr. Kyungjae tahu aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

Mencubit batang hidungku, aku berkata, "Kupikir sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk membuat janji pertemuan bersama lagi, Bu."

"Oh, tentu saja. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

 _Mungkin karena ia menduga kau tidak berterus-terang._ Aku mengganti topik. "Aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan baruku."

"Itu bagus, Baekhyun! Apakah bosmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya, dia hebat. Aku tak bisa meminta siapapun yang lebih baik."

"Apakah dia tampan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, sangat. Dan dia sudah ada yang punya."

"Sayang sekali. Yang bagus memang selalu ada yang punya." Dia tertawa dan senyumku melebar. Aku menyukainya ketika dia bahagia. Aku berharap dia lebih sering bahagia.

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu besok di makan malam advokasi."

Kim—sekarang Hong, dulunya Nam, dan tidak pernah sempat menjadi Byun seperti aku—Nayoung tempatnya adalah di acara-acara sosial, seorang yang cantik bersinar yang tak pernah kekurangan perhatian laki-laki dalam hidupnya.

"Mari kita memanjakan diri seharian," Ibuku berkata. "Kau, aku, dan Sehun. Kita para wanita akan pergi ke spa, menjadi cantik dan dipoles. Sehun juga boleh, kalau ia mau," Ibuku tertawa di ujung sana, dan aku hanya bisa merasa lega karena Ibuku menerima diri Sehun apa adanya. "Aku yakin kau mau melakukan pijat setelah bekerja begitu keras."

"Aku tak akan menolaknya, itu sudah pasti. Dan aku tahu Sehun pasti mau ikut."

"Oh, aku tak sabar! Aku akan mengirim mobil ketempatmu sekitar jam sebelas?"

"Kami akan siap."

Setelah aku menutup telepon, aku bersandar di kursiku dan menghembuskan nafas, membutuhkan mandi panas dan orgasme. Jika Park Chanyeol entah bagaimana tahu aku masturbasi sambil berpikir tentang dia, aku tak peduli. Menjadi frustasi secara seksual melemahkan posisiku, sebuah kelemahan yang aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah alami.

Saat aku menukar sepatu hak tinggi dengan _flat shoes_ ku, teleponku berdering lagi. Ibuku jarang teralih perhatiannya terlalu lama. Lima menit sejak kami mengakhiri panggilan merupakan jangka waktu yang cukup baginya untuk menyadari masalah ponsel yang belum terpecahkan.

Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengabaikan teleponnya, tapi aku juga tak ingin membawa salah satu omong kosong hari ini pulang ke rumah bersamaku. Aku menjawab dengan ucapan biasa, tapi dengan semangat yang kurang dari biasanya.

"Aku masih memikirkanmu."

Suara berat Park Chanyeol membuatku merasa lega, sampai aku sadar bahwa aku sudah berharap mendengar suaranya lagi. Hari ini. Tuhan. Keinginan itu begitu akut sehingga aku tahu dia akan menjadi obat untuk tubuhku, sumber utama dari beberapa kecanduan yang intens.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhanmu, Baekhyun. Aku masih mencicipi rasamu di lidahku. Aku masih saja bergairah setelah kau pergi, melalui dua pertemuan dan satu telekonferensi. Kau punya keuntungan. Tetapkanlah tuntutanmu."

"Ah," gumamku. "Biar kupikirkan."

Aku membiarkannya menunggu, tersenyum saat ingat komentar Sehun mengenai nafsu yang tak bisa disalurkan.

"Hm, tidak ada yang terpikirkan sekarang. Tapi aku punya beberapa nasihat. Pergi habiskan waktumu dengan wanita yang memohon-mohon untuk berada di bawahmu, dan membuatmu merasa seperti Dewa. Lalu kau menidurinya sampai tak satupun dari kalian bisa berjalan. Aku jamin ketika kau melihatku pada hari Senin, kau akan benar-benar sudah melupakanku dan kehidupanmu akan kembali menjadi obsesif-kompulsif seperti biasa."

Deritan kulit terdengar melalui telepon dan aku membayangkan dia bersandar di kursinya. "Kau lolos untuk kali ini, Baekhyun. Lain kali kau menghinaku, aku akan memukul bokongmu."

"Aku tak suka hal semacam itu." Namun yang sebenarnya, peringatan itu membuatku terangsang karena suara yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol untuk memberikannya. Oh, tentu saja suaranya juga Gelap dan Berbahaya.

"Kita akan membahasnya. Untuk sementara, ceritakan apa yang kau suka."

Aku berdiri setelah selesai mengganti sepatu hak tinggiku dengan _flat shoes_. "Hm, kau jelas-jelas memiliki suara yang sudah pasti cocok untuk _phone sex_ , tapi aku harus pergi. Aku punya banyak kesibukan yang menunggu untuk dilakukan."

"Kesibukan?"

"Aku ada kencan dengan vibratorku."

Seharusnya aku menutup telepon itu, untuk mendapatkan efek mengabaikan permintaannya, tapi aku tidak tahan untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Ditambah, aku sedang bersenang-senang dengannya.

"Oh, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyebut namaku dengan suatu dengungan yang dekaden. "Kau bertekad untuk mendorongku berlutut dikakiku, kan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengajakmu melakukan _threesome_ dengan pasangan _kencan_ mu itu, hm?"

Aku mengabaikan kedua pertanyaan itu saat aku menyampirkan tas di atas bahuku, bersyukur ia tidak bisa melihat tanganku yang bergetar. Aku tidak akan membahas _kencanku_ dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah membicarakan masturbasi secara terbuka dengan seorang pria, kecuali Sehun, apalagi dengan seorang pria yang semua maksud dan tujuannya adalah asing bagiku.

" _Kencan_ ku dan aku telah memiliki kesepahaman yang sangat lama—jika kami sudah selesai dengan satu lama lain, kami tahu persis mana salah satu dari kami yang telah digunakan, dan itu bukan aku. Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

.

.

Aku sangat bersyukur berada di rumah setelah hari yang telah aku alami sehingga aku benar-benar menari melalui pintu depan apartemenku. Ungakapan sepenuh hatiku, "Tuhan, senangnya bisa berada di rumah!" Dan disertai putaran penuh semangat yang cukup untuk mengejutkan satu pasangan di sofa.

"Oh," gumamku, meringis dengan kekonyolanku sendiri. Sehun sedang tidak berada dalam posisi intim dengan tamunya ketika aku menerobos masuk, tetapi mereka sudah duduk cukup dekat untuk menunjukkan keintimannya.

Dengan enggan, aku berpikir tentang Park Chanyeol, yang lebih suka untuk melucuti semua keintiman keluar dari tindakan paling intim yang bisa kubayangkan. Aku belum pernah mengalami _one night stand_ atau _friends with benefits_ , tapi aku tahu bahwa seks dan bercinta adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan pernah melihat seks yang dilakukan seperti jabat tangan. Aku pikir itu menyedihkan, karena Chanyeol berpikir tentang dan melakukan seks seperti itu, meskipun aku tahu Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria yang penuh dengan rasa kasihan atau simpati.

"Hei, _baby_ Baek," Sehun memanggil seraya berdiri. "Aku berharap kau kembali sebelum Jongin harus pergi."

"Aku ada kelas dalam satu jam," jelas lelaki pasangan Sehun tadi, Jongin, seraya mengelilingi meja saat aku menjatuhkan tasku di lantai. "Tetapi aku senang aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi."

"Aku juga," aku menjabat tangannya yang dijulurkan kepadaku, memperhatikannya sekilas. Kukira dia seusiaku. Tinggi rata-rata dan berotot bagus. Dia memiliki rambut coklat tak teratur, mata cokelat lembut, dan hidungnya yang jelas pernah patah.

"Keberatan kalau aku ambil segelas alkohol?" tanyaku. "Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang."

"Silakan," jawab Jongin.

"Aku akan mengambil satu juga," Sehun bergabung dengan kami di meja sarapan. Dia mengenakan celana _jeans_ longgar dan _sweater_ _off-the-shoulder_ , keduanya berwarna hitam. Tampilannya santai dan elegan, dan cukup fenomenal mengimbangi rambut cokelatnya.

Aku membuka kulkas, dan mengeluarkan sebotol _soju_. Jongin mendorong tangannya di kantong celana _jeans_ nya dan menggoyang tumitnya, bicara pelan dengan Sehun saat aku membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan _soju_.

Telepon berdering dan aku meraihnya dari dinding. "Halo?"

" _Hei, Baekhyun? Ini Shin Hoseok_."

"Hoseok, hai," aku menyandarkan pinggulku ke meja. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Aku harap kau tak keberatan aku menelpon. Ayah tirimu memberiku nomormu._ "

Gah. Aku sudah muak dengan Ayah tiriku dalam satu hari. "Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa?"

" _Jujur? Semuanya kelihatan baik sekarang. Ayah tirimu seperti peri pengabul keinginan bagiku. Dia mendanai beberapa perbaikan keselamatan studio dan beberapa_ upgrade _yang sangat dibutuhkan. Itulah sebabnya aku menelepon. Studio akan libur selama sisa pekan ini. Kelas akan dilanjutkan Senin depan._ "

Aku memejamkan mata, berjuang untuk menahan gejolak amarah. Bukan kesalahan Hoseok jika Ayah tiri dan Ibuku adalah pengontrol overprotektif yang gila. Jelas mereka tidak melihat ironi untuk membelaku ketika aku sedang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang terlatih untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku tidak sabar menunggu. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk berlatih denganmu."

" _Aku senang juga. Aku akan membuatmu bekerja keras, Baekhyun. Uang orangtuamu akan digunakan dengan selayaknya._ "

Aku mengambil gelas yang terisi penuh yang tadi kuletakkan di depan Sehun, lalu meneguk satu tegukan besar untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berhenti merasa takjub, bagaimana uang bisa membeli suatu kerjasama. Tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan kesalahan Hoseok.

"Tak ada keluhan di sini."

" _Kita akan memulai pertama kali minggu depan. Supirmu sudah memiliki jadwalnya._ "

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa."

Aku menutup telepon dan menangkap tatapan sekilas Jongin pada Sehun ketika ia berpikir tidak satupun dari kami melihat. Tatapan itu lembut dan penuh dengan kerinduan manis, dan itu mengingatkanku bahwa masalahku bisa menunggu.

"Aku minta maaf aku bertemu denganmu saat kau akan jalan keluar, Jongin. Apakah kau punya waktu untuk _pizza_ Rabu malam nanti? Aku ingin melakukan lebih banyak dari sekedar bilang hai dan selamat tinggal."

"Aku ada kelas hari itu," Dia memberiku senyum penuh penyesalan, dan kembali melirik Sehun. "Tapi aku bisa datang pada hari Selasa."

"Itu bagus," Aku tersenyum. "Kita bisa pesan-antar _pizza_ dan nonton film."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Aku dihadiahi dengan sebuah _kiss bye_ dari Sehun saat ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen untuk mengantar Jongin keluar. Ketika ia kembali, ia meraih botol _soju_ dan berkata, "Baiklah. Ceritakan semuanya, Baek. Kau tampak stress."

"Memang," aku setuju, meraih gelasku, lalu pindah ke ruang tamu.

"Ini tentang Park Chanyeol, kan?"

"Oh, ya. Tapi aku tak ingin bicara tentang dia." Meskipun pengejaran yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol menggembirakan, tujuan akhirnya membuatku kecewa. "Ayo kita bicara tentang kau dan Jongin saja. Bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan dia di suatu pekerjaan. Dia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai asisten fotografer. Dia seksi, kan?" Matanya terang dan bahagia. "Dan seorang pria _gentleman_ , secara tradisional."

"Siapa yang tahu ada salah satu dari mereka yang masih tersisa?" Aku bergumam sebelum menghabiskan gelas pertamaku.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tak ada. Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Jongin terlihat hebat, dan ia jelas menyukaimu. Apakah ia belajar fotografi?"

"Dia siswa jurusan kedokteran hewan."

"Wow. Itu mengagumkan."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi lupakan tentang Jongin selama satu menit. Bicara tentang apa yang mengganggumu. Keluarkan semuanya."

Aku menghela nafas. "Ibuku. Dia tahu tentang minatku akan _Krav Maga_ dan sekarang dia panik."

"Apa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku bersumpah aku tidak memberitahu siapapun."

"Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya. Bahkan kemungkinan itu tidak pernah terlintas di benakku," Meraih botol yang tadi turut serta dibawa oleh Sehun, aku mengisi gelasku. "Camkan ini. Dia sudah melacak ponselku."

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Serius? Itu… menyeramkan."

"Aku tahu. Itulah yang aku katakan pada Ayah tiriku, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Wah, benar-benar buruk. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membeli ponsel baru. Dan bertemu dengan Dr. Kyungjae untuk melihat apakah dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal pada Ibuku."

"Tindakan bagus, menyerahkan Ibumu pada psikiaternya. Jadi, semuanya oke dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah kau masih menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja," Kepalaku jatuh kembali ke bantal sofa dan mataku terpejam. "Pekerjaanku dan dirimu adalah penyelamatku sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan milyader muda keren yang ingin menggaetmu? Ayolah Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin tahu disini. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku akhirnya menceritakan semua pada Sehun, tentu saja. Aku ingin dia mengetahui semuanya. Tapi ketika aku selesai, dia diam. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, dan menemukan matanya bersinar cerah dan ia yang sedang menggigit bibir.

"Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku merasa agak sedikit _panas_ karena cerita itu," dia tertawa dan suaranya yang hangat menyapu hampir semua iritasiku pergi. "Dia pastinya begitu bingung sekarang. Aku rela membayar dengan uang untuk melihat wajahnya ketika kau menyerangnya dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya ingin memukul bokongmu."

"Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu," Hanya mengingat suara Chanyeol ketika dia membuat ancaman itu membuat telapak tanganku basah, cukup untuk meninggalkan uap pada gelasku. "Apa yang dia inginkan, sih?"

"Pukulan dibokong itu tidak menyimpang. Selain itu, dia akan melakukan posisi misionaris di sofa, jadi dia tidak akan menolak posisi-posisi dasar," Sehun jatuh ke sofa, senyum brilian menerangi wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau tantangan besar untuk seorang pria yang jelas sukses pada urusan itu. Dan dia bersedia untuk membuat konsesi untuk memilikimu, yang mana aku berani bertaruh, dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Katakan saja padanya apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku membagi tetes-tetes _soju_ terakhir diantara kami, merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan alkohol di pembuluh darahku. Apa yang aku inginkan? Selain dari yang sudah jelas?

"Kami benar-benar tidak kompatibel."

"Apakah itu yang kau sebut tidak kompatibel, setelah apa yang terjadi di sofanya?"

"Sehun, ayolah. Hentikan itu. Dia membantuku berdiri dari lantai lobi, lalu tiba-tiba memintaku untuk berhubungan seks dengannya. Hanya itu saja. Bahkan seorang pria yang aku bawa pulang dari sebuah bar harus melakukan lebih banyak daripada itu. Hei, siapa namamu? Sering datang kesini? Siapa temanmu? Apa yang kau minum? Mau menari? Apakah kau bekerja di dekat sini?"

"Tapi Baek, kau tidak pernah membawa pulang siapapun dari bar."

"Kan _misalnya_ , Sehun."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham," Sehun meletakkan gelas di atas meja. "Ayo kita pergi keluar. Ke klub, menari sampai letih. Mungkin bertemu dengan beberapa orang pria yang mau sedikit merayumu."

"Atau setidaknya mentraktirku minum."

"Hei, Park Chanyeol juga menawarkanmu salah satu minuman di kantornya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berdiri. "Terserah. Biarkan aku mandi, dan kita akan pergi."

.

.

Aku _clubbing_ bukan dengan gayaku yang biasanya. Sehun dan aku mengunjungi seluruh klub di pusat kota, membuang-buang uang hanya untuk biaya masuk dan menikmati waktu yang hebat. Aku menari sampai kakiku terasa seperti akan copot, tapi aku menguatkan diri sampai Sehun mengeluhkan sepatu bertumit yang belum pernah ia pakai sebelumnya. Kami baru saja keluar dari sebuah klub _techno-pop_ , ketika kami berhadapan dengan seorang penjaja yang mempromosikan sebuah klub beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk melepaskan ketegangan di kaki anda untuk sementara waktu," katanya, tanpa senyum mencolok yang biasa atau berlebihan, yang sebagian besar penjaja gunakan. Bajunya—celana _jeans_ denim dan _turtleneck_ abu-abu—terlihat lebih berkelas, menggelitikku.

Dan ia tidak memiliki brosur ataupun selebaran. Yang ia serahkan padaku adalah kartu nama yang terbuat dari kartu papirus, dicetak dengan huruf emas yang menangkap cahaya dari lampu di sekitar kami. Aku membuat catatan mental untuk menyimpan ide itu sebagai contoh bagus untuk iklan cetak.

Aliran pejalan kaki dengan cepat bergerak di sekitar kami. Sehun menyipitkan mata ke bawah pada huruf di kartu. "Tampak mewah."

"Tunjukkan kartu itu," desak penjaja itu. "Anda bisa langsung masuk."

"Keren," Sehun mengaitkan lengannya dengan lenganku dan menyeretku bersamanya. "Mari kita pergi. Kau mungkin menemukan pria berkualitas dalam tempat mewah itu."

Kakiku akan benar-benar membunuhku pada saat kami menemukan tempat itu, tapi aku berhenti mengeluh ketika aku melihat pintu masuk yang menawan. Antrian masuknya panjang, meluas sampai kejalan dan di sekitar sudut jalan. Suara penuh penjiwaan Ailee melayang keluar dari pintu yang terbuka, seperti halnya pelanggan berpakaian rapi yang keluar dengan senyum lebar.

Sesuai dengan kata penjaja itu, kartu bisnis adalah kunci ajaib yang mengizinkan kami masuk segera dan gratis. Seorang _hostess_ yang cantik membawa kami ke lantai atas, ke sebuah bar VIP lebih tenang yang memiliki pemandangan canggung dan lantai dansa di bawahnya. Kami ditunjukan tempat duduk kecil di dekat balkon, dan disana terdapat meja yang diapit oleh dua sofa beludru berbentuk setengah bulan. _Hostess_ itu menyangga menu minuman dan berkata, "Minuman-minuman Anda ini gratis. Nikmati malam Anda."

"Wow," Sehun bersiul. "Kita sangat beruntung."

"Aku pikir penjaja itu mengenalimu dari salah satu iklan. Bukankah itu keren?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Tuhan, ini adalah malam yang hebat. Bergaul dengan gadis terbaikku dan naksir dengan pria baru dalam hidupku."

"Oh?"

"Kurasa aku telah memutuskan untuk mencoba sebuah hubungan dengan Jongin."

Mendengarnya membuatku bahagia. Rasanya seperti aku telah menunggu selamanya baginya untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan memperlakukan dia dengan benar. "Dia sudah mengajakmu kencan belum?"

"Belum, tapi kupikir itu bukan karena dia tidak mau." Sehun mengangkat bahu dan merapikan _t-shirt_ robek-robeknya. Dipadukan dengan celana kulit berwarna hitam, ia tampak seksi dan liar. "Kupikir dia sedang mencoba memahami situasiku denganmu terlebih dulu. Dia kaget ketika aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tinggal dengan seorang wanita, dan bahwa aku pindah ke kota lain agar bisa bersamamu. Dia khawatir aku mungkin seorang ' _bi-curious_ ' dan diam-diam berharap padamu. Itu sebabnya aku ingin kalian berdua bertemu hari ini, jadi ia bisa melihat bagaimana kau dan aku ketika bersama."

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya nyaman tentang hal itu."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Jangan dipikirkan."

Jaminannya tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku mencoba berpikir apakah ada cara agar aku bisa membantu.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang mampir ke meja kami. "Apakah boleh kalau kami ingin bergabung dengan kalian?"

Aku melirik Sehun, dan kemudian kembali pada pria itu. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang saudara dan mereka sangat menarik. Keduanya tersenyum dengan percaya diri, sikap mereka santai dan sederhana. Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan ya, ketika ada tangan hangat yang memegang bahuku dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Yang ini sudah diambil."

Di seberangku, Sehun menganga saat Park Chanyeol mengelilingi sofa dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Oh Sehun. Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Oh Sehun," Sehun menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. "Tapi kau sudah tahu itu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu."

Aku bisa saja membunuh Sehun. Aku benar-benar serius berpikir tentang itu.

"Senang mendengarnya," Chanyeol duduk di kursi di sampingku, lengannya melingkar di belakangku sehingga ujung jarinya bisa menyapu santai dan posesif ke atas dan ke bawah lenganku. "Mungkin masih ada harapan bagiku."

Memutar pinggangku, aku menghadapnya dan berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia memberiku sebuah tatapan tegas. "Apapun yang diperlukan."

"Aku akan menari," Sehun berdiri dengan seringai nakal. "Aku akan kembali nanti."

Mengabaikan tatapan memohonku, sahabatku meniupkan sebuah ciuman dan para pria itu mengikutinya. Aku melihat mereka semua pergi, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Setelah satu menit, mengabaikan Chanyeol menjadi hal yang konyol, serta tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Pandanganku meluncur kepadanya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang abu-abu, dan _sweater_ berkerah V warna hitam. Aku suka tampilan dirinya, dan tertarik dengan kelembutan yang tampilan itu berikan padanya, meskipun aku tahu itu hanya ilusi. Dia adalah orang yang _keras_ dalam segala hal. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, merasa seperti aku perlu melakukan upaya untuk bersosialisasi dengannya. Lagipula, bukankah itu keluhan terbesarku? Bahwa ia ingin melewatkan tahap ingin-kenal-denganku dan melompat langsung ke urusan tempat tidur?

"Kau terlihat…" Aku berhenti. _Fantastis. Indah. Menakjubkan. Begitu seksi_. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan dengan hal yang terdengar paling bodoh, "Aku menyukai penampilanmu."

Alisnya melengkung. "Ah, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang kau sukai tentangku. Apakah ini bersifat umum, keseluruhan? Atau hanya pakaian? Hanya _sweater_? Atau mungkin celana ini?" Akhir nada suaranya menggelitikku dengan cara yang salah.

"Dan jika aku mengatakan hanya _sweater_?"

"Aku akan membeli selusin dan memakainya setiap hari."

"Sayang sekali."

"Kau tidak suka _sweater_ ini?" Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, kata-katanya keluar dengan nada tajam, dan cepat.

Tanganku tertekuk gelisah di pangkuanku. "Aku suka _sweater_ , tapi aku juga menyukai setelan."

Dia menatapku sebentar, dan kemudian mengangguk. "Bagaimana _kencan_ mu hari ini?"

Oh sial. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Jauh lebih mudah berbicara tentang masturbasi melalui telepon. Membicarakannya di bawah tatapan cokelat gelap itu memalukan. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang menyebar-luaskan informasi tentang kehidupan percintaanku."

Dia mengusapkan punggung jari-jarinya di atas pipiku dan bergumam, "Kau tersipu."

Aku mendengar kegelian dalam suaranya, dan aku segera mengubah topik. "Apakah kau sering datang kesini?"

Sial. Darimana kalimat klise itu berasal?

Tangannya jatuh ke pangkuanku dan ia meraih salah satu tanganku, jari-jarinya berada di atas telapak tanganku. "Ketika diperlukan."

Sebuah sengatan cepat kecemburuan membuatku kaku. Aku melotot padanya, meskipun aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku merasa peduli. "Apa artinya itu? Maksudmu ketika kau sedang berkeliaran mencari mangsa?"

Mulut Chanyeol melengkung membentuk seulas senyuman yang membuatku terpana. "Ketika keputusan mahal perlu dibuat. Aku pemilik klub ini, Baekhyun."

Tentu saja. Astaga.

Pelayan yang cantik menempatkan dua minuman es berwarna merah muda di gelas persegi di atas meja. Ia memandang Chanyeol dan memberinya seulas senyum genit. "Ini minumannya, Tuan Park. Apakah aku perlu mengambilkan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak, untuk saat ini cukup ini saja. Terimakasih."

Aku benar-benar bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu ingin masuk ke dalam _daftar_ seorang Park Chanyeol, dan aku merasa marah karenanya; tapi kemudian aku teralihkan dengan apa yang disajikan pada kami. Minuman ini adalah minuman pilihanku ketika pergi _clubbing_ , dan apa yang telah aku minum sepanjang malam. Sarafku merinding. Aku melihat ia mengambil minum, memutarnya ke dalam mulutnya, dan kemudian menelannya. Gerakan tenggorokannya membuatku panas, tapi tidak seberapa kalau dibandingkan dengan intensitas tatapannya yang ia arahkan padaku.

"Tidak buruk," gumamnya. "Katakan padaku, apakah kami membuatnya dengan benar?"

Chanyeol menciumku. Ia bergerak dengan cepat, tapi aku melihatnya datang dan aku tidak berpaling. Mulutnya dingin, dan bercampur dengan alkohol. Lezat. Semua emosi yang kacau dan energi yang telah menggeliat di dalam diriku tiba-tiba menjadi terlalu banyak untuk ditampung. Aku mendorong tanganku di rambutnya yang indah dan mencengkramnya dengan erat, menahan dirinya saat aku mengisap lidahnya. Erangannya adalah suara paling erotis yang pernah aku dengar, membuat otot diantara kakiku mengencang. Terkejut oleh reaksi liarku, aku merenggut menjauh, terengah-engah.

Chanyeol mengikutiku, mengendus sisi wajahku, bibirnya menyapu telingaku. Dia terengah-engah juga, dan suara es di gelasnya berdenting terhadap kaca, membuat indraku serasa terbakar.

"Aku ingin berada di _dalam_ mu, Baekhyun," bisiknya kasar. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Tatapanku jatuh ke minuman di atas meja, pikiranku berputar-putar di kepalaku, sebuah tayangan kacau, diisi dengan ingatan dan kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Lidahnya menelusuri daun telingaku dan aku menggigil. Rasanya seperti setiap sel dalam tubuhku menegang ke arahnya. Melawannya membutuhkan jumlah energi yang tidak mungkin, membuatku merasa letih.

"Tahu apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang ingin aku minum. Siapa nama Sehun."

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian menarik diri. Ia bergeser di sofa dan menarik lutut ke atas bantal diantara kami sehingga ia menghadapiku secara langsung. "Kau mengunjungi klub lain milikku sebelumnya. Kartu kreditmu muncul dan minumanmu dicatat. Dan Oh Sehun terdaftar di perjanjian sewa untuk apartemenmu."

Ruangan seketika berputar. Tidak mungkin. Ponselku. Kartu kreditku. Apartemen sialanku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Antara Ibuku dan Chanyeol, aku merasa sesak.

"Baekhyun, oh Tuhan. Kau tampak pucat," Dia mendorong gelas ke tanganku. "Minumlah."

Aku menyambarnya, menguras habis isi gelas tersebut. Perutku melilit sejenak, kemudian menetap.

"Kau pemilik bangunan tempatku tinggal?" Aku terkesiap.

"Anehnya ya." Dia pindah untuk duduk di atas meja, menghadapiku, kakinya di kedua sisi tubuhku. Dia mengambil gelas dan menyingkirkannya, kemudian menghangatkan tangan dinginku dengan tangannya.

"Apakah kau gila, Chanyeol?"

Mulutnya menipis. "Apakah itu pertanyaan serius?"

"Ya. Ibuku menguntitku juga, dan dia punya psikiater. Apakah kau punya psikiater?"

"Tidak saat ini, tapi kau membuatku cukup gila untuk membuat hal itu menjadi kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan."

"Jadi perilaku ini tidak normal bagimu?" Hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku bisa mendengar darah mengalir deras melewati gendang telingaku. "Atau ini normal bagimu?"

Dia mendorong tangannya melalui rambutnya, merapikan helai rambut yang aku acak ketika kami berciuman. "Aku mengakses informasi yang dibuat secara sukarela, yang tersedia untukku."

"Bukan untukmu! Bukan untuk hal yang kau gunakan! Itu melanggar semacam hukum privasi," Aku menatapnya, lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Chanyeol terlihat tidak puas. "Supaya aku bisa memahamimu, ya Tuhan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku, Chanyeol? Apakah begitu sulit bagimu untuk melakukannya?"

"Ya, jika denganmu," Ia meraih minumannya dan meneguk sebagian besar isinya. "Aku tidak bisa berduaan denganmu selama lebih dari beberapa menit."

"Karena satu-satunya hal yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah apa yang harus kau lakukan agar bisa berhubungan seks denganku!"

"Baekhyun," desisnya, meremas tanganku. "Pelankan suaramu!"

Aku mengamatinya, mengamati setiap garis dan bidang di wajahnya. Sayangnya, mengamati setiap detil tidak mengurangi kekagumanku sedikitpun. Aku mulai curiga aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan keterpesonaanku oleh penampilannya.

Dan aku tidak sendiri, aku melihat bagaimana wanita lain bereaksi di sekelilingnya. Dan dia benar-benar kaya, kekayaan yang membuat pria tua, botak, dan berperut buncit terlihat menarik di mata para wanita.

Tatapannya melesat pada wajahku. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Tentang apa?" Rahangnya mengeras. "Dan aku memperingatkanmu, jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan seks, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku."

Itu hampir membuatku tersenyum. "Aku ingin memahami beberapa hal, karena aku pikir ada kemungkinan aku tidak menghargaimu sebagaimana mestinya."

"Aku juga ingin memahami beberapa hal sendiri," gumamnya.

"Aku menebak, 'aku ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganmu' merupakan pendekatan yang memiliki tingkat keberhasilan tinggi untukmu."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi ketenangan yang tak terbaca. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan yang satu itu, Baekhyun."

"Oke. Kau ingin mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membawaku ke tempat tidur. Apakah itu sebabnya kau di sini, di klub ini, sekarang? Karena aku? Dan jangan mengatakan apa yang kau pikir aku ingin dengar."

Tatapannya jelas dan mantap. "Aku di sini untukmu, ya. Aku mengaturnya."

Tiba-tiba pakaian penjaja jalanan itu menjadi masuk akal. Kami telah dipaksa oleh seseorang yang digaji Park Corporation.

"Apakah kau yakin bahwa membawaku kesini akan membuatmu bisa mendapatkan seks?"

Mulutnya berkedut, dengan kegelian yang berusaha keras ia tekan. "Selalu ada harapan, tapi aku mengira hal itu memang akan membutuhkan lebih dari satu kesempatan pertemuan untuk minum-minum."

"Kau benar. Jadi mengapa kau melakukannya? Mengapa tidak menunggu sampai makan siang Senin nanti?"

"Karena kau keluar untuk mencari kencan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang pasangan _kencan_ mu hari ini, tapi aku bisa menghentikanmu dari memilih beberapa bajingan di sebuah bar. Kau ingin berhubungan seks, Baekhyun, dan aku ada di sini."

"Aku tidak mencari kencan. Aku membakar ketegangan setelah seharian stress."

"Kau bukan satu-satunya," dia meraba salah satu anting-anting perakku. "Jadi kau minum dan menari saat kau sedang tegang, sedangkan aku menyelesaikan masalah yang membuatku tegang sebelumnya."

Suaranya sudah melunak, dan mengaduk kerinduan yang mengkhawatirkan dalam diriku.

"Apakah itu aku? Sebuah masalah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa definisimu tentang kencan?"

Sebuah kerutan tergores di ruang antara alisnya. "Waktu sosial panjang yang dihabiskan dengan seorang wanita selama kami tidak aktif berhubungan seks."

"Tidakkah kau menikmati ditemani wanita?"

Kerutannya berubah menjadi cemberut. "Tentu, asalkan tidak ada harapan berlebihan atau tuntutan yang berlebihan dari waktuku. Aku telah menemukan cara terbaik untuk menghindarinya, dengan cara memiliki hubungan seksual yang saling eksklusif dan persahabatan."

Ungkapan 'harapan berlebihan' itu lagi. Jelas, itu adalah titik _licin_ dengan dirinya.

"Jadi, kau memiliki teman wanita?"

"Tentu saja," kakinya dikencangkan di sekelilingku, menahanku. "Kemana arah pembicaraan kita?"

"Kau memisahkan seks dari sisa hidupmu. Kau memisahkannya dari persahabatan, kerja, semuanya."

"Aku punya alasan yang baik untuk melakukannya."

"Aku yakin kau memang punya alasan. Oke, ini pikiranku," sulit berkonsentrasi ketika aku begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin berkencan dan memang iya. Pekerjaanku adalah prioritas nomor satu dan kehidupan pribadiku, sebagai seorang wanita lajang adalah yang kedua. Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan waktu apapun untuk berkencan, dan benar-benar tidak ada ruang yang tersisa untuk memasukkan sesuatu yang lain dalam hidupku supaya tetap seimbang."

"Aku setuju denganmu."

"Tapi aku suka seks." _Dari apa yang kulihat, dari apa yang kutonton. Walaupun aku belum pernah melakukannya—setidaknya aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan dasar sama-sama suka._

"Baik, lakukanlah denganku."

Aku mendorong bahunya. "Aku butuh sebuah hubungan pribadi dengan laki-laki yang aku tiduri. Tidak harus intens dan mendalam, namun seks perlu lebih dari sekedar transaksi tak beremosi bagiku."

"Kenapa?" Aku tahu dia tidak bersikap kurang ajar. Seaneh apapun percakapan ini baginya, Chanyeol menganggapnya serius.

"Sebut saja salah satu kebiasaanku, dan aku tidak mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal sepele. Hal itu membuatku kesal, perasaan digunakan untuk seks. Aku merasa tidak dihargai."

"Tak bisakah kau melihatnya sebagai, uh, kau juga memakaiku untuk seks?"

"Tidak denganmu." Dia terlalu kuat, terlalu menuntut.

"Selain itu," aku melanjutkan dengan cepat, "itu semantik. Aku perlu pertukaran yang sama dalam hubungan seksualku."

"Oke."

"Oke? Kau mengatakannya dengan cepat, mengingat aku bilang aku perlu menggabungkan dua hal yang kau begitu hindari bersama-sama."

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan itu, dan aku juga tidak memahaminya. Tapi aku mendengarmu. Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana untuk bisa memahaminya."

Nafasku meninggalkanku dengan terburu-buru. Aku tidak menduga itu. Dia adalah seorang pria yang tidak ingin ada kesulitan dengan seks, dan aku adalah seorang wanita yang menemukan bahwa seks itu rumit, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Belum.

"Kita harus bersikap ramah, Chanyeol. Bukan jadi sahabat baik atau orang kepercayaan, tapi dua orang yang tahu lebih banyak tentang satu sama lain daripada tentang anatomi mereka. Bagiku, itu berarti kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama ketika sedang tidak aktif melakukan seks. Dan aku takut kita harus menghabiskan waktu ketika kita tidak aktif berhubungan seks di tempat di mana kita dipaksa untuk menahan diri."

"Bukankah itu yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Ya. Dan lihat, itulah yang aku maksud. Sebelum ini aku tidak menghargaimu sebagaimana mestinya. Kau seharusnya melakukannya dengan cara yang kurang menyeramkan," aku menutupi bibirnya dengan jari-jariku ketika ia mencoba untuk memotongku, "tapi aku mengakui kau mencoba untuk mengatur waktu untuk berbicara dan aku tidak begitu membantu."

Dia menggigit jariku dengan giginya, membuatku tersedak dan menarik tanganku. "Hei. Untuk apa itu?"

Dia mengangkat tanganku yang tergigit ke mulutnya, dan ia menciumnya, lidahnya melesat keluar untuk menenangkan, dan juga merangsang. Dalam pembelaan diri, aku menarik tanganku kembali ke pangkuanku. Aku masih tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa kami akan berhasil.

"Asal kau tahu, tidak ada harapan berlebihan—ketika kau dan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, tidak aktif berhubungan seks. Aku tidak akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah kencan."

"Bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum dan aku semakin yakin dengan keputusanku untuk bisa bersamanya. Senyumnya seperti kilat dalam kegelapan, menyilaukan dan indah dan misterius, dan aku sangat menginginkannya.

Tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bagian belakang pahaku. Meremasnya lembut, dia menarikku sedikit lebih dekat. Ujung gaun _halter_ pendek hitamku menyelinap, hampir naik terlalu tinggi dengan tidak sopan, dan tatapannya tertuju pada daerah kulit yang terbuka. Lidahnya membasahi bibirnya dalam dengan gerakan yang begitu nakal dan sugestif, dan aku hampir bisa merasakan belaiannya pada kulitku. Sebuah nyeri yang tidak diinginkan mengembang di dadaku, dan aku mengabaikannya.

Aku sudah merasa cukup, tapi aku mendengar diriku berkata, "Aku butuh minum lagi."


End file.
